Dueling With Danger
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: In a galaxy where Anakin doesn't turn to the dark side, his children face tough decisions as they learn the ways of the Force. Are they doomed to take their father's fall for them? Or will they face the darkness within themselves and cling to the light?
1. Prologue

**This is going to be a severely AU storyline. I was inspired by Endless Onslaught (by supremechancellor8991, it's a fantastic story and I highly recommend it) to give my imagination freedom to do as it pleases. Some facts may stay the same or at least similar, but others will be very different.**

 **Currently I am planning to split this into two different stories, though it may be more than that. I just want my title to accurately reflect what is happening in each part of the story.**

 **Characters from many of the movies and tv shows (and my current plan with include the Freemakers, just a heads up there, though it will be awhile, not until the next story at least if I split this story up) will be making appearances (if you have any particular characters you would love to see, let me know and I can see if I can work them in).**

 **Also keep in mind while I know quite a bit about the Star Wars we see in the movies and tv shows, I know almost nothing about the books side of it. Also I am terrible at keeping track of real world distances, etc let alone planets and such in Star Wars, nor do I quite understand the hyperspace lanes and how they work or how one would get to or from the planets using them or how long it would take, etc so I taking Writer's Liberty with them and make them as long or as short of a journey as I feel like.**

 **Oh and if you see any spelling errors etc, please do point them out to me. My writing time is generally limited from midnight to 1 or 2 am and I don't always go back and look to see if I messed up somewhere and even if I do I probably miss half of the errors anyways XD**

Anakin Skywalker smiled down at the baby in his arms. His son, Luke, was sleeping peacefully as the warm night air from the Nabooian summer gently brushed the baby boy's cheeks. Padmé joined her husband and son in the open doorway, cradling her daughter Leia much like Anakin was doing with Luke. She could hardly believe that these two little ones had been in their lives for just a few short weeks and how much had happened during that time.

Due to the noble efforts of Fives, the Jedi Council had been informed of the chip controlling the clones and had not only been to stop an order meant to kill all the Jedi, but had discovered that the one who had ordered such a thing in the first place had been Naboo's own Palpatine. Padmé shuddered to think about how she had been taken in by him, how she had been the first to push for him to be Chancellor. How could they have all been so blind? She looked at her husband and reminded herself that it hadn't been just her that had fallen for his charm.

The Jedi, once finding out the Chancellor's trickery went to arrest him. At first he tried to pretend that he had had that order issued in case the Jedi had all turned on everyone, but when he saw that they weren't believing it he showed his true colors, literally. Anakin had told her, for he had been there along with Obi-Wan, Yoda, Depa and many other Masters, about seeing the Chancellor igniting those twin red blades. It had taken almost all of their combined strength, but in the end they defeated him. Even after, all the Jedi could talk about for weeks was how he had masked himself from them and how powerful he was.

Leia, picking up on her mother's distress from these thoughts, started to fuss, bringing Anakin's attention to his wife's emotions. "It's over Padmé, we don't have to worry about him anymore." He said gently, though a smirk graced his face. Padmé returned his smiled then sighed and said "Do you ever regret your feelings for me Ani? Or the fact that you had choose between me, or rather us, and the Jedi?"

Anakin sighed, snuggling Luke a little closer, before replying "I can't say I won't ever miss it, being in the middle of the action and all, though with the war ending its doubtful I would have seen much more anyways. But I would never trade my feelings for you or our two beautiful children for anything in the galaxy." Padmé leaned in against him, her side pressing into his, wishing that she could safely put her arms around him without dropping the baby.

She looked at both of her children and a tiny sense of sorrow crept in. Anakin had told her they were both Force sensitive, which meant they would soon go and live in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. While she remained Senator, the Jedi did not encourage visitation so it was doubtful that even if they were on the same planet at one time that she would be able to see her children. Of course she could say no, but she couldn't deny them what was, in essence, their birth right.

She gently shook her head so as not to disturb Anakin or either of the babies. There would be time to mourn their separation later, but for now they were together and she was determined not to waste another minute thinking about what the future holds.

 **Note: I used the amount of blades Palpatine had in episode 16 of The Clone Wars in Season 5, not the amount he used in the Revenge of the Sith, which of course was just one.**

 **Also, thank you** DawnDayrider **for pointing out I accidentally called Naboo Alderaan, silly sleep deprived mind.**


	2. Chapter 1

**(10 years later)**

Luke smiled at his twin across the hall as they passed by each other, following their Masters on their routine for the day. Both children had been chosen by their Master to be Padawans just three years ago, along with their good friend Ezra. Luke had been chosen by his father's own Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, while Leia had been chosen by her father's own Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka had returned to the Temple shortly after Palpatine's death and had been welcomed with open arms.

By that time Anakin had come clean about his marriage to Padmé and had left the Order, though it pleased him that Snips had returned, so Obi-Wan had completed her training. It had taken a lot to convince the Council to agree to let them train Luke and Leia, many feeling that they were too close to the situation and wouldn't be as objective with their training as one who hadn't really known Anakin that well would be. But Yoda was the one who finally announced that for the best it was, which made the four of them quite happy.

That same day, Ezra had been chosen by Depa's former Padawan, Caleb Dume, to be his Padawan. Unlike Luke and Leia, however, Ezra didn't know who his birth parents were, in fact nobody at the Jedi Temple knew. Ezra had been kidnapped by pirates under Hondo, who had surrendered Ezra to the Jedi after "aggressive negotiations" with Ahsoka. So even though he knew he shouldn't, Ezra did everything he could in his spare time to try to locate his parents. He had shared that information with Luke and Leia, who he knew he could trust never to tell his secret.

Of course, he knew that they would slip away to watch their mother in Senate meetings whenever they could. Their father often accompanied her, a white bladed lightsaber at his side, serving as her guard. Though they never looked directly at their children, Anakin would sense them and, via a secret motion he had worked out with Padmé, they would turn in their general direction as soon as they could and smile. The twins knew that smile was for them and would return them one of their own.

Anakin did worry that this small attachment that his children were forming with him and Padmé would cause them problems with other attachments later on in their lives, but he couldn't stop himself from indulging in this brief moment together.

So wrapped up in this whirlwind of thought was Luke that he hadn't noticed his Master had stopped walking in order to talk to Ahsoka and so he nearly knocked into his Master. Thankfully the Force screamed a warning and he stopped himself from taking that last step in time, though he could tell by his twin's eyes, which were sparkling with amusement that the near collision hadn't gone unnoticed by her.

"You two look like you're off on an adventure. Where is the Council sending you this time?" Obi-Wan asked Ahsoka. "Kashyyyk, they have had several Wookiees go missing so we are being sent to investigate." "Hmm that does sound strange. Let us know if you need any help, we don't have any assignments currently." Obi-Wan replied. Ahsoka smiled and said "Will do." before she and Leia continued on their way.

Luke looked after them, wishing that he and Obi-Wan would be joining them. Since both of them had been deemed too young to have their own Star Fighters, Ahsoka and Leia would have to hire a ship to take them there, as had become common practice since the end of the Clone Wars. It was always exciting to explore new ships, to see what made them tick.

He wondered what his Master and him would be doing until they were assigned some mission of their own. When he saw they were heading towards the library, he almost groaned. His sister was the one who really enjoyed the book and negotiation side of being a Jedi. Luke, however, preferred the mediation and practicing his forms side. As they entered the doors, he could have sworn he heard Obi-Wan chuckle at him.

XXX

Ahsoka and Leia walked the length of the spaceport, getting estimations for a lift to Kashyyyk and back. Leia nearly cried out in dismay as they stopped in front of a ship that seemed to have been past its prime when Yoda was a youngling. Ahsoka, either not noticing or not concerned with her Padawan's distress approached the young man working on something at the base of the ramp leading into the ship. Leia studied him and guess him to be a little younger than Ahsoka but definitely still old enough to be on his own.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you are hiring out your ship?" Ahsoka asked. The young man stopped what he was doing, and turned towards them with a cocky grin on his face. "Who wants to know?" he asked. "I am Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, and this is my Padawan, Leia Skywalker. Who might you be?" Ahsoka said, using her polite tone. The young man leaned against the side of the ramp and said "Han Solo, at your service. Yes I am hiring out, though the cost will depend on where you are going."

After she told him Kashyyyk he listed a price which Ahsoka haggled with him over. Soon they had agreed to a mutual price and motioning for the Jedi to proceed him aboard, the three entered the ship he called the Millennium Falcon. Leia had thought it looked appalling on the outside, but the inside was just as bad if not worse. Ahsoka didn't seem to notice or was not bothered by it however and so Leia finally couldn't keep it to herself as she asked "Are you sure it will get us to Kashyyyk in one piece?"

Ahsoka gave her student and amused look while Han glared at her before saying "Not only will she get us there, but she'll get us back too." "I'm sure it will." Ahsoka spoke up, hoping to smooth any ruffled feathers. With one more glare in Leia's direction, Han headed towards the cockpit and started readying the ship for take-off. The two Jedi followed him in and Ahsoka, hoping to befriend him, asked "Do you fly this thing alone?"

Han nodded and said "Yep, I don't need any help flying her. I've done it so many times I could probably do it in my sleep." Since both Ahsoka and Han were facing forward, Leia allowed herself to roll her eyes, thinking he was being overly dramatic about it since she had dissed his ship. Soon Han had them in the air and out in space. After setting the coordinates, he told them to sit back and relax as the ship made the jump to hyperspace.

XXX

Before they knew it they were at Kashyyyk. Leia gazed out the cockpit windows at the home planet of the Wookiees as they drew ever closer to it. The last Jedi to have actually set foot on the planet was Master Yoda, back during The Clone Wars. He had been there soon after the Jedi had taken care of Palpatine and it was considered the last major battle of The Clone Wars.

Feeling Han's eyes upon her, she turned and gave him a faint nod before she headed off to inform her Master they had arrived, not quite comfortable in the presence of the older man. By the time she had returned with her Master, Han was already setting the Falcon down on the planet's surface. "We'll probably be here for several days. If you wish to go and get another job until we are ready to return, please feel free to do so." Ahsoka informed him.

"I might just hang around here. I mean, no offense or anything, but you never know if you'll need a fast flight out of here. Besides I might find some cargo that I can sell for a profit." Han said nonchalantly. Leia had all she could do not to roll her eyes, but Ahsoka just simply smiled at him and said "You are right. Good luck finding some cargo." And motioning for Leia to follow her, Ahsoka headed off in the direction they were to meet up with the Tarfful, who had been helpful to Master Yoda during the Battle of Kashyyyk.

Leia gave one last look over her shoulder at Han, who gave her a smart salute, complete with smirk. This time Leia allowed herself to let her eyes roll and she could have sworn she saw Han chuckling before she turned away. "Master, how can you stand that man? He is so full of himself!" Leia asked when she was sure they were out of Han's hearing.

Ahsoka gave her Padawan an amused look before replying, "You are forgetting I had your father as my Master. Han Solo reminds me quite a bit of Anakin, I have to say." Leia silently considered her Master's words. Not knowing her father anywhere near as good as her Master did, something she had to admit she was jealous of, she couldn't see what her Master was seeing as clearly as she did. Oh yes there were always stories of The Hero With No Fear floating around the Jedi temple, but those were about as useful as reading about the extreme temperatures of Hoth before visiting and thinking you knew what you were getting into.

Leia sighed, it felt like everyone knew her father better than Luke and herself did or ever would. If this Han was really anything like her father, maybe she should study him a bit. Then maybe she would feel like she knew her father, at least a little, beyond just the smile he and her mother would send their way and her lightsaber, which she had crafted to look as similar to his as she could.

Leia glanced down at her lightsaber, which when activated would glow with a blue light, unlike her twins green. She had studied as many specs and images as she could get on her father's to get it as close to his as she had. Ahsoka was trying to convince her to get a shoto to go with it and learn the form she preferred, but she also understood Leia's need for some connection to her father. After all, many of the Jedi of different species held onto something from their culture, including herself.

It was what she had argued when the Council had tried to get her to make Leia change her lightsaber. That how could they know that the Force itself wasn't guiding this decision of hers to make it so similar. Obi-Wan's eyes had been twinkling as the rest of the Council agreed that Leia could keep her saber design.

Suddenly she realized she had allowed herself to lose focus so that she hadn't even noticed they had arrived at a series of huts, etc built into and around the trees. Two Wookiees stood nearby waiting for them, the same two Wookiees that Master Yoda had befriended in his time there, Tarfful and Chewbacca. It was time she got herself focused so that she, and her Master, could swiftly discover what was leading to the disappearance of the Wookiees.

XXX

Darkness fell over Coruscant as Luke and Obi-Wan made their way to Dex's Diner. It had always been a favorite of Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Anakin's and Luke always felt a little closer to his father when he was there, much like when he was in the Senate building he felt closer to his mother. Any place either of them loved that he heard about he had to go to or visit, for while his sister found a closeness to them in replicating things of their parents from her lightsaber to her hairstyle, he found it in the places they had visited.

Just before they entered the still sturdy looking building, Obi-Wan stopped and said "I have something to take care of Luke, I'll be back soon. Why don't you go get us a booth?" Luke nodded, used to his Master's mysterious coming and going. Entering the building, he found it more crowded than normal, in fact you could say it was packed. Luke was greeted by Dex who told him it would be awhile before he could seat him, "Unless you don't mind sharing a table." He said as he motioned vaguely with his hand.

Luke was about to decline, after all he wasn't really in a hurry, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye that almost made his heart stop. Sitting at a booth in a darkened corner, almost concealed from his sight, sat his mother and father, staring at him. Tears filled Luke's eyes as he wandered over and came to stand next to them. "May I sit with you?" he asked, almost fearing that they would turn him down, yet worried what would happen if the Council found out he had met and spoke with them.

"Of course Luke." Padmé said, as she stood and gave her son a hug for the first time in forever. Anakin was right behind her, collecting the both of them in his arms. They finally broke apart, none of their eyes dry, as Anakin said "We don't have much time, we promised we would be gone by the time Obi-Wan got back. We had hoped to do this with your sister, but the Council had to go and send her and Snips to Kashyyyk today of all days."

Luke made a mental note to thank his Master, who he knew could get in trouble for not only allowing such a meeting to take place, but for setting it up. Luke knew that the Council didn't fully trust his twin and him, they had inherited their father's high midi-chlorian count and all, so they would never approve of them meeting with their father, let alone getting to know him a little. That would create a bond, a connection between them and Force forbid they would get an attachment to their parents, Anakin in particular.

"You will still get to see her, won't you?" Luke asked, worried that his twin wouldn't get a moment, a hug, with either of their parents. "As soon as she comes back we will arrange it with Ahsoka." Padmé replied, smiling to see the concern her son had for his sister. "Without the war, its hard to arrange a meeting where we don't have to worry about another Jedi seeing us or them growing suspicious of what you are up to." Anakin informed him.

"But enough about that, tell us how you have been and how your training is coming." Anakin continued. And Luke proceeded to do just that. For the next hour they all swapped stories and laughed and just enjoyed each other's company. Before he knew it, Luke was having to say goodbye to his parents, but they left him with the promise that they would meet with him again, hopefully with his sister next time so they could be a family for a few moments.

Minutes after they left, Obi-Wan slid into the booth across from his young Padawan. Luke looked up with eyes shining, both from the tears he had shed and shear happiness as he softly said "Thank you Master." "Whatever for?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to pass it off as if he didn't know, but his smile giving it away. Luke sat quietly as his Master ate his belated supper, reflecting on the time spent with his parents, and the promised occasion, dare he hope occasions, to come.


	3. Chapter 2

Ezra quickly hid the tablet he had been reading under his pillow at the sound of his Master's footsteps coming towards his door. Looking up as the doors swooshed open, his eyes met those of his Master, Caleb Dume. "Pack your things Ezra, we are going on a trip." "Where to Master?" he asked as he moved to do so. He picked up his lightsaber that held a secret from the other Jedi, except for his Master of course. Not even his friends, Luke and Leia, knew that he could fire a shot from it.

The Jedi Council wouldn't approve, his Master had told him, but after things he had seen in the war, when a time to have a good blaster by his side would have served him and his own Master, Depa, Caleb didn't force his pupil to change it. He realized his Master had started speaking and forced himself to concentrate on what he was saying as he grabbed a bag to throw his extra clothes in.

"We are going to Naboo. The Queen has received death threats from the bounty hunter Boba Fett and considering he is a Clone of Jango Fett just like Rex and the others, we can't afford to take chances. We'll be going undercover in the palace and just in case our names our recognizable, we need to use an alias while we do so. I'll be Kanan Jarrus from the moment we leave the Temple and you shall be Dev Morgan."

"Alrighty Mas… Kanan." Ezra said with a wink. Grabbing clothes that looked like they belonged to anyone but a Jedi, he headed to the refresher to change as his Master also went to do so. Ezra skillfully hid his Padawan braid, he and his Master having often been put on undercover jobs due to their status of not being well known, and so he had a lot of practice doing this task. However, this was the first time they had completely changed their names, usually just changing their last was enough.

XXX

Soon Ezra and his Master were walking the same spaceport Ahsoka and Leia had departed from just hours earlier. Caleb stopped in front of hanger that a Lasat was standing outside of and asked "Excuse me, do you know if the ship inside open for hire?" "I believe Hera is looking to take on a job, go ahead aboard the Ghost and ask her." The Lasat responded. "Thank you." Caleb said, then motioned for Ezra to follow him.

Inside they ran into a grumpy droid who begrudgingly led them to the cockpit. As they passed a room, Ezra heard the sounds of something being sprayed. Peaking inside, he saw a girl in full Mandalorian armor who was painting something on the wall. Before she could turn around and spot him, he moved to catch up with his Master and the droid who had introduced himself as Chopper.

Inside the cockpit, a female Twi'lek worked on something on the control panel. Chopper beeped, getting her attention and, upon seeing the two human males standing there, wiped her hands on her pants and stood up. As she offered her hand she said "Sorry, didn't hear you come in. I'm Hera, pilot of the Ghost, can I help you?"

"I'm Kanan Jarrus and this is my ward, Dev Morgan. We are needing to hire a ship to take us to Naboo and the Lasat outside said you might be looking to hire out. If so, I am hoping we can work out a deal." Hera gave him a smile and said "That I am, in fact we can leave as soon as Zeb, the Lasat you mentioned, gets back with some Meiloorun fruit. Let's see if we can come to terms on the price."

This part of their travels always bored Ezra so he wandered off as the adults started talking. Finding a ladder that led up, he had almost decided on climbing it when a girl's voice said "That leads to our mini ship, the Phantom." Startled, Ezra turned around to see the same girl he saw earlier. This time, her helmet was removed and he could see her face. Judging by what he saw he would put her at just a couple of years older than him, but he couldn't say for sure.

"I'm Dev Morgan, who are you?" he asked. "Sabine Wren." The girl replied, "I am staying with my mom's friend while she does some political stuff back home." The girl sounded both thrilled and sad about this, and Ezra was pretty sure he knew why. While this girl was lucky enough to have at least one of her parents, by the tone of her voice he could tell she probably knew just as much about her mom as he did his parents.

Before he could respond to her comment, Hera followed by his Master came in and said "Oh good you two have met." Her tone implied that she felt Sabine needed more friends or maybe even just needed a friend period. The next few minutes where filled with a whirlwind tour ending at the room they would be sharing. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room, but it's the last one I have open at the moment." Hera stated.

"We don't mind at all. Besides I can keep a better eye on Dev here." Caleb said, gently socking Ezra in the arm. Ezra chuckled as he rubbed his arm absentmindedly. Just then the Lasat, Zeb if he remember correctly, returned carrying a small crate of Meiloorun fruit. "Well now that everybody is hear, we can get this show on the road." Hera said, as she turned to head back in the direction of the cockpit, Caleb close behind her.

Ezra listened as Sabine filled Zeb in on what the job was before he went off to put the fruit away. Sabine then turned to Ezra and said "Come on, I'll show you the best place to watch from as we take off." He followed her down into the lower turret and they both settled around the chair that the operator of the lower gun would sit in. He had to admit, watching the ground fade from blue all the way to the streaks of hyperspace, that this was the best location to view it from, minus possibly the cockpit.

XXX

Ezra had to admit, the palace was stunning, what he could see of it as they flew past it anyways. They soon landed in a hanger that they had been assigned to, to Hera's delight it was near a market. She was hoping to secure some cargo for her return trip to Coruscant. "Will you be wanting a ride back?" she asked Caleb as the ship gently came to a rest on the ground. "Yes, however I am not sure how long our business here will keep us, so feel free to take off. We can always get another ride back."

"Well, I might spend a week here so if you finish before then look for us here and I'll charge you the same fee as before." She said as she shut down the Ghost. "We'll do that." Caleb said as he stood. Exchanging some last farewells, he went and collected Ezra before exiting the Ghost. Ezra waved goodbye to Sabine, wondering if he would ever see her again.

Soon they reached the gate to the palace, where Caleb asked to see either Panaka or Grehar Typho. They were soon met not by just one, but both of the uncle/nephew captains. Caleb quickly informed them that they had been sent by the Jedi Council and they were whisked away to a private conference with both of them and the present Queen of Naboo. There, Caleb was outfitted with a uniform much like Panaka and Grehar's while Ezra was given one for a lower ranking soldier.

The four of them were to constantly be with the Queen, Panaka and Grehar keeping the day hours while Caleb and Ezra the night, until Boba Fett either made his move, dropped her as a target, or he was somehow taken out of the picture. Ezra hesitated to ask a question, after all he was only ten, but he decided to do so anyways and so he asked "Are we even sure it's Boba Fett that is coming after you, your majesty? I mean usually bounty hunters, especially Boba, are so silent about their work, at least until its complete. It seems odd for Boba to not only be mad at you but to announce that he is after you."

The Queen seemed to consider this for a moment, though you could only tell by looking at her eyes, so stoic was the rest of her face. Finally she responded "You could be right young Jedi, but I would rather be safe than sorry, wouldn't you?" Ezra nodded, starting to feel foolish for having mentioned it, before she continued "However, we really should be looking into this theory a bit more I think. Panaka, see what your men can find out about Boba Fett's whereabouts."

"Of course your Majesty." Panaka said, before he hurried off to get some of his men started on this possible trail. Once he returned, Ezra and Caleb were given a quick tour of the palace before being shown their sleeping quarters. They gratefully sank unto their beds, knowing that the possibility of many long nights were in their futures.


	4. Chapter 3

Luke was glad he got to meet with his parents the night before, for the very next morning he and his Master were called to go and investigate the reports of a strange assassin making attempts on Cham Syndulla and other Twi'lek officials. Cham had been elected as Senator a few years ago, which many Twi'lek saw as a step in the right direction. There are always those, however, that don't approve of something and it was quite possible that they were behind these attempts on Cham's life. But the major problem they had with that theory was even if someone didn't like him, they always liked at least one of the others who also had attempts made on their lives.

They would be starting this investigation with little to go on. And they were in for a surprise upon their arrival. Obi-Wan still had his own Starfighter and he had arranged for the twins to have access to their father's old one so they hadn't needed to hire a ship to take them to Ryloth. Cham was waiting for them as they landed, though it was his personal bodyguard that caused Obi-Wan to take another look.

There, standing beside the Senator, was Asajj Ventress! She looked much the same as when Anakin had described her when he last saw her during Ahsoka's trial, and she once again had lightsabers by her side. He could tell instantly that they were quite different from her old ones, though they still had the bent handle. "Ventress, what a surprise to see you here." Obi-Wan said. "Kenobi, it's been a long time." Her voice still held her trademark sarcasm, though there was a touch of actual friendliness in it.

"Last I heard you were working as a bounty hunter." Obi-Wan commented, to which she responded "True, and I still am. I was hired by the Senator for protection." Obi-Wan nodded then turned to the Senator and said "It's good to see you again Senator." "General Kenobi, it is good to have you on Ryloth again. I only wish it was under different circumstances. Please, come with me."

As Obi-Wan followed Cham Syndulla, he took a minute to study him. He was still as physically fit as he had been near the beginning of the Clone Wars, which was the last time Obi-Wan had personally seen him. "How is your daughter, Hera is it, doing Senator?" He saw the Senator stiffen, showing he had hit a sore topic, before replying "I haven't seen her in a few years. She has always yearned to visit the stars and now she does just that in her ship the Ghost."

Obi-Wan could tell that he didn't quite approve of his daughter's choices so he let the topic drop and made a few more attempts at small talk before they reached a private room that Cham had chosen to discuss the assassination attempts. Ventress took a position between him and the only window while Obi-Wan and Luke stood between him and the door. "I don't think these attempts are made by anyone here on Ryloth, but rather by someone from off world. I also believe I am the only true target and that the others were made just to throw us off. I have heard about the threats made against the Queen of Naboo and something tells me there is more to this then what we fully understand at this moment."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard absentmindedly, considering what the Senator had just said before finally speaking. "If that's true, then I suspect the Jedi will be getting even more calls from other planets in need of our help. Tell me, these attempts, how skilled is the one making them, do you know?" "All of the ones, especially against the other Twi'lek, have been rather sloppy, in my opinion. Every time we have been able to get everyone out of danger relatively easy, though the attempts have been coming a lot closer together as of late."

"Master." Luke said in a questioning tone. "Yes Luke?" Obi-Wan asked, wondering what his Padawan's take on all of this was. "What if these attempts are being made successfully because they aren't supposed to? Since the Clone Wars, everything has been so calm, but in just a few days we have had Jedi being sent to many different planets, Kashyyyk, Naboo, here, etc. What if someone is trying to spread the Jedi thin, orchestrating it so that Coruscant or possibly someone or something on it is left relatively unprotected?" Luke asked.

Everyone in the room fell silent at this thought. What if Luke were right? What if this was all someone's scheme to get the Jedi busy with other things before suddenly pouncing? Ventress finally spoke and said "Skywalker's son does have a point Kenobi. Perhaps you better return to Coruscant as soon as possible, after you have had a look around to satisfy you're insatiable curiosity of course. I can handle things here, if you trust me that is."

Obi-Wan studied Ventress for a moment. She had proved helpful to both Anakin and Ahsoka during that awful, messed up trial. But she also admitted to being a bounty hunter, and if she demanded more for her troubles and Cham refused to pay, could they get to him in time if they did? But something in the Force told him he could trust her, so he found himself nodding and saying "Alright, I think that will work. But if we get more calls not only am I going to suggest we have those threatened come to Coruscant where we can keep a better eye on them and still have our numbers on our side, I will be calling for you Senator Syndulla, to come as well."

The Senator nodded his agreement and then insisted on going around to look at the scenes of all the attempts with them. Once they had done just that, Obi-Wan and Luke both agreed that the Senator was right that these were sloppily put together. Something about this rubbed them the wrong way and as Master and Padawan headed for their ships the group that had been in that private chambers had to wonder if Luke's guess wasn't too far off and if it wasn't, what did that mean for their galaxy?

XXX

Leia had learned the Wookiee language at a young age, mainly because one of the Padawans often assigned to help with the Younglings, Gungi, was a Wookiee. In fact, Leia wondered why the recently knighted Gungi wasn't assigned this task, surely he would have liked a visit to his home planet. She decided he must have been assigned somewhere else before the call for help had come from Kashyyyk. Realizing she had allowed her mind to wander again, Leia forced herself to concentrate on what Tarfful was saying.

Apparently all the Wookiees that went missing did so at night, were ones who lived on their own, and most were ones who had only recently reached adulthood. Even after the first few went missing and extra watches had been set, whoever or whatever was taking the Wookiees still managed to get away with at least one a night, sometimes even two. After getting a bit more information, Ahsoka said "We'll do our best Tarfful, Chewbacca. I'm sure we'll soon discover what's happening to them."

Chewbacca made some grunts and growls that made up the Wookiee language and Ahsoka's smile got even bigger as she said "Of course, we would love to have your help, it will be an honor to work with you. Now can you show us where the most recent disappearance occurred and my Padawan and I will take a look over it to see what we can find." The two Wookiees nodded and motioned for them to follow them.


	5. Chapter 4

**First, thanks for the favs, reviews and follows for this story! Secondly I have been meaning to plug a friend's video on YT for awhile now. Her name on there is ZoomShirakoVert777 and the video I want to bring to your attention is How To Save a Life. It's an Anakin/Ahsoka video, friendship video that is, don't freak out my young Padawans ;) Anyways I really liked it, and thought I would share it with you guys :D**

Sabine walked along the streets of Theed, looking for a wall she wouldn't get in trouble for painting on, wanting to leave her mark at each place they visited. Suddenly she walked right into a man who had come suddenly around the corner, knocking them both to the ground. The man, also dressed in Mandalorian armor grunted as he hit the ground, then lashed out at her "Why don't you watch where you're going?" The twelve year old girl stuttered her apologies, taken off guard at the sight of another Mandalorian on Naboo.

The man jumped to his feet and didn't even offer a hand to help her up before hurrying on in the direction he was headed before they collided, muttering how someone was using his name and was going to pay for doing it so publicly. "Jerk." Sabine muttered as she picked herself up off the ground and dusted off her armor. Out of the corner of her eye she caught site of the perfect place to paint, and soon her encounter was all but forgotten as she got busy doing her best work of art yet.

XXX

Ezra listened to a broadcast made by a Mira and Ephraim Bridger, who were pushing for the Senate to allow the Jedi to search for any last Sith out there. The Senate, however, was convinced that all that were either a Sith or trained by one were dead, and so saw no need to send the Jedi on a wild goose chase. The Bridgers weren't so sure and were trying to rally the people, though since they were from the Outer Rim planet of Lothal, there was little chance of them actually getting noticed enough for people to pay attention.

Still, Ezra admired them and couldn't help but wonder if they were right. There were a few that had been unaccounted for, Maul and his brother for instance. Obi-Wan Kenobi had seen them there when he saved Satine with the help of her sister, Bo-Katan, but he had lost track of them while they pulled off their escape. No one heard from them after that. He shut off the radio upon feeling his Master's approach. He had no idea what his Master's view point was on going after the unaccounted for Sith, and he didn't really feel up to finding out.

The past few nights had passed peacefully and he was beginning to wonder how much longer they were going to have to stay here. All he could practice without drawing attention to him and Caleb was meditation, which wasn't really his strong suit if he was honest with himself. He had no trouble connecting with animals however, which if there were any nearby he could have done with no problem. But besides a stray bird or rodent, there were no animals this deep in the palace walls.

"Come on Dev, we're going out. I don't know about you but I am starting to feel like a caged animal, all these perfect details are hurting my head." Caleb said as he opened the door to the room they were sharing while they stayed here. Ezra sat up and said "Really?!" Oh to be out of this palace for a while, he would never have been able to survive being royal he had long ago decided. Caleb laughed and said "That's right, besides we have to inform Hera to try and get another job so she can make some money on her return trip since we won't be needing her services."

Ezra wondered if the slightly sad tone he heard on his Master's voice was really there or was just his mind playing tricks on him. His Master was one of the most by the book Jedi he knew and so he didn't think he would have ever shown any signs of attraction to anyone. But something about Hera had gotten under Caleb's skin, he was almost sure of that. However, he had already determined that he wouldn't say anything, after all who was he to judge when he was constantly trying to locate his parents?

Besides Ezra always thought the no attachments rule was awfully odd, after all how can you have the friendship and partnership between Master and student without their being an attachment? Heck they even called it a bond, which practically declares itself to be an attachment just in its name. But he didn't speak these thoughts out loud either, after all he wasn't quite sure where his Master stood on that and he didn't want to be lectured rather than gaining a few moments of freedom from the walls that seemed to be closing in on him.

Wordlessly he followed his Master through the palace, taking the same route they had days before to find their way out. Ezra breathed a sigh of relief once they had exited not only the palace walls, but after they were almost to where the ships were. He no longer felt trapped seeing so many aircrafts and the almost claustrophobic feeling that had settled over him lifted, leaving him feeling more alive than he had in days.

They quickly made their way to the Ghost and Ezra could feel Caleb's pleased feeling upon spotting Hera. Hera noticed them just moments later and smiling said "Finish what you were here to do yet?" Caleb shook his head and said, "Unfortunately no." Sabine came around the corner just then and Hera was momentarily distracted as she asked her young charge "What have you been up to Sabine?" "Oh just adding a pop of color to the city Hera. Don't worry, I didn't put it anywhere people would get upset, well except for that one guy I bumped into. You would think he would have been nicer to a fellow Madalorian."

Ezra attention was caught by that and he was about to ask her what Madalorian that would be but his Master beat him to it. Sabine shrugged as she replied "I don't really know, though I did hear him mumbling something about people using his name." Ezra and Caleb shared a look before Caleb said "We may need that lift after all Hera. Have the ship ready to go at a moment's notice for the rest of the day, we may need a fast ride out of here."

Hera looked as if she wanted to question what they were up to, but she refrained from doing so, which Ezra respected. If he had been in her place he wasn't sure he could have helped asking. He followed his Master out of the hanger the Ghost was in and listened as his Master told him to check all the hangers for a particular ship, the Slave I. The two split up each taking half, and was Ezra was almost completely done checking his when he heard a ship taking off from the next one.

Rushing in, he was just in time to catch a glimpse of the ship, one that looked like the one his Master had showed him an image of, as it exited the hanger. He quickly informed his Master as he rushed back towards the hanger with the Ghost in it. He arrived just behind his Master, whose longer legs had allowed him to get their ahead of his Padawan, and they quickly entered the Ghost.

Rushing into the cockpit, Caleb took a seat and said to Hera "Let's go." Hera listened though as she did so she questioned "You're not doing anything illegal are you Kanan?" He shook his head no and said "Far from it, I need you to follow a certain bounty hunter's ship is all." "Let me guess Boba Fett?" At Kanan's surprised look she continued "I figured that the bounty hunter you must want me to follow was the Mandalorian Sabine mentioned and he is the most famous one I know." She finished with a shrug that said it was nothing as she took the Ghost into the air.

The Slave I was easy to spot, so it was possible that Boba didn't expect to be followed. "Dev check in with Panaka and let him know what's going on and that unless something drastic happens we probably won't be back." "Right Kanan." Ezra said before exiting the cockpit and heading to the room they had used on the trip to Naboo to follow his Master's instructions. "Do you want me to try to catch him?" Hera asked. Caleb hesitated before saying "No, let's just follow him for now."


	6. Chapter 5

Luke and Obi-Wan returned to Coruscant and Luke was rather surprised that his sister hadn't yet returned from her mission. Maybe he was wrong and not all the calls for help were fake, after all there had to be some real issues in the galaxy. But he was rather disappointed not to see her. They had spent so little time together since being chosen as Padawans that even their twin bond wasn't very strong anymore. Obi-Wan told his Padawan to help out with the Younglings while he went and talked to the council about Luke's theory.

As he headed to the room he had been assigned to, Luke wished he could see his parents again, this time with Leia, so that they would feel like a real family, even if it was just for a moment. His last thought before entering the classroom was what was his twin up to at that moment?

XXX

Leia ached to stretch but she knew that doing so might give away her position if anyone was watching. Hours ago, after the Wookiees had shown them where the disappearances had taken place, Ahsoka had picked three possible locations for the next ones and assigned one to Chewie and one to Leia, taking the last for herself. Then they had rested, waking shortly before the sun set below the horizon, each getting settled at their location.

Leia had been so sure that some action was going to take place soon that she had settled into a position that would allow her to spring into action without hesitation. She was now really regretting her choice as her legs screamed to be allowed to relax and honestly she wasn't sure how much longer she could endure it when she heard just the subtlest of sounds. Straining her ears to try and pick out where it came from, she quickly forgot her cramped muscles.

There it was again! It was coming from the location Chewie had been staking out. Suddenly Leia wondered if that had been very wise, leaving the Wookiee alone to guard when it was Wookiees that whoever was taking them was taking, and without any ruckus either. Leia stood up as quietly as she could, though she almost cried out when the blood started flowing correctly through her legs again, making them twinge and tingle.

She snuck towards the spot she had seen Chewbacca settle into earlier that night, wondering why she couldn't see him now. As she drew closer, she realized why. Chewbacca had been taken! Whoever had taken him left only the Wookiee's weapon as any indication that either of them had ever been there. Leia grabbed her com and said as quietly as possible "Master, Chewbacca is gone!" "I'll be right there." Ahsoka replied, her tone so soft that it almost hid the alarm that was in it.

XXX

Han Solo wandered around Kashyyyk, not knowing where exactly he was going. That young Jedi just rubbed him the wrong way, so uppity, like she thought herself royalty almost. Why this was such a bother to him, he didn't really know, but she had really gotten under his skin. Suddenly he heard a noise that sounded off from the rest of the night sounds, though what it was exactly he wasn't sure.

Stopping dead in his tracks he listened for whatever it was that had alerted him to come again. There! Someone was dragging something through the woods. It could be some Wookiees doing some late night hunting or what have you, Han didn't know too much about them to say for sure, but something told him to go investigate. Stealthily the twenty year old man made his way through the brush, barely making a sound, something that he had picked up quickly to keep him safe during his less than honest deals.

What he saw made him pause. He recognized the hunters immediately, pirates who served Hondo, just as he also recognized their captured target, a Wookiee. Where was that blasted, uppity Jedi and her Master now? Han held back a sigh, looks like it was up to him to free the Wookiee. As he moved to get into a better position, he heard them talking about how Jabba needing all the Wookiees they could bring to work in his family mines somewhere was the best business they had ever gotten into, payment wise.

Han shuddered, thinking about the types of mines the Wookiees that these pirates had caught would be fated for, their survival rate was pretty small. Soon he determined he was in the best position possible to help the Wookiee, who must have been drugged to have remained this quiet about the capture for so long, so rather than trying to outright free the Wookiee he planned to take out those moving him. But they had also apparently rested enough to continue on their way, as they both grabbed hold of the heavy net that entrapped the Wookiee and started to pull.

Han, taking one final studying breath stood up and fired off a round, taking out the pirate nearest him. No sooner had the other remaining pirates started to react to his attack then the Wookiee stirred within the net, frightening them. One took aim, about to shoot the Wookiee rather than have the possibility of it getting free and ripping his arms off, but Han saw him in time to make him his next target.

Having just dispatched him, he turned his gun on the last one in view when a click behind him told him he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. A familiar, accented voice said "So, I teach you how to be a smuggler and this is how you repay me? Destroying my profit?" The voice held no real anger, more of an admiration while sure he was still in control tone. "Hello Hondo, working for Jabba at the moment I see." Han replied, turning to face the one holding the gun on him.

Hondo stage gasped, "Where did you hear such a thing as that my boy, hmm? Come now, why don't we settle this. I'll cut you in if you'll help me get this Wookiee to my ship, after all it will be your fault if I can't do so and get my promised cargo to my buyer, no?" "Not gonna happen Hondo." Came the voice of Ahsoka from a few feet away. Han saw the Jedi and her pompous Padawan, the latter of which had the last remaining pirate at the end of her lightsaber.

"Ah Master Jedi, long time no see." Hondo said in a friendly tone, "A pleasure I might add." "Sorry I can't say the same. Now how many of the Wookiees have you taken off world yet?" Ahsoka replied with fire in her voice. "Oh none yet, I was supposed to deliver them all at once to my buyer, but I see the errors of my way now so I'll just release them and be on my way, yes? Good, good." Hondo replied, seemingly not put off my Ahsoka's attitude towards him. "Oh you'll release them all right, but I wouldn't say you'll be on your way. Han, cut Chewbacca free from the netting, if you please." Ahsoka instructed as she moved closer to the pirate.

Han nodded and went to do so as Ahsoka said "Now Hondo, why don't you lead me to where you have stashed the Wookiees and your ship?"

XXX

A few hours later, all the Wookiees had been returned to their home and Ahsoka had imprisoned Hondo and all of his remaining pirates in his own ship. She and Leia were preparing to head out, when Chewbacca and Han headed over to bid them farewell. "I hope you were able to find some job so you don't lose out on any money Han." Ahsoka said. "Yep I was, thanks to my new partner here." He said, slapping a hand down on Chewbacca's rather tall shoulders.

"Your partner?" Leia asked. Han nodded and said "Because I saved him from the pirates and from being shot by them, he decided he owed me a life debt." "Well then, good luck Chewbacca, you're going to need it." Leia said before flouncing off to board the ship. Han gave an exasperated sigh and asked Ahsoka "How can you stand her?" Ahsoka chuckled and said "Easy, her father was my Master, where do you think she got it from?" After a final goodbye to Han and Chewbacca, she followed her young Padawan aboard the ship which she soon had headed towards Coruscant.

 **Man, I had a major scare with this story. So my computer updated without warning me, and it was a major update. After the update was over all my quick linked files were gone, as far as you know how you can hover over an icon and the last few things you did show up and you can pick from there if you wish? Well anyways, I have one document that has all the plans for this story on it and no matter what I searched I couldn't find it. 45 minutes of looking on random SD cards, etc (I am usually a very paranoid person when it comes to stuff and I back up everything I have sometimes 2-3 times) it was like this document never existed and I was really freaking out and annoyed, mixed with a hint of sadness, because some of the notes were sections I had already covered and I like looking at the small differences ( or big, lol) from what I had planned to what actually happened. Suddenly this brainstorm of a thought, that I didn't quite dare to hope to be right flashed into my brain. Act like you are going to save a doc and see what file it puts it under.**

 **Turns out, at some point the thing started saving under my user name (how I do not know, I never look under that let alone save, lol) and for some reason even when I searched the computer and the section that I clicked on to get to my username (I used Naare since besides the doc for the story and the story idea, she is only on my quick info doc (the one I had to make due to no internet at home) it wasn't showing up even though it was there. I was so relieved to see it, that the first thing I did after moving it to where all my other fanfic docs are, I backed it up two times XD Anyways, can I get a woot woot that all my brainstorming is still there? XD**


	7. Chapter 6

Even with Boba making a few hyperspace jumps they were able to keep track of him until he landed on the planet Dathomir. "I have a bad feeling about this." Caleb muttered under his breath, causing Ezra to give him a look before asking "What is it Kanan?" "Dathomir is and was the home planet of the Night Sisters, Ventress, Maul and his brother Savage. Why would Boba come here?" Hera gave the two Jedi a look before turning to face the view outside the cockpit as she said "I'm not sure I want to know that answer."

"Didn't Sabine say that there is a smaller ship attached to this one?" Ezra asked. Hera nodded before Ezra continued "Maybe Kanan and I could go down there and look for clues as to why he is here in that, that way you aren't in danger." Hera replied "You're welcome to use the Phantom if you want to, but it doesn't have the ability to go into hyperspace on its own, you'll need to dock back with us before you can leave."

Caleb nodded and said "Sounds like a plan, let's go Dev." Ezra led the way to the Phantom and climbed up into the small, those still rather roomy ship. Both he and Caleb were so busy quickly discovering what the controls did, that they didn't notice they had a stowaway, so well did she hide herself.

XXX

As they made their way to the surface, Ezra asked "Do you think it's Ventress that is behind this, Caleb? I heard she became a bounty hunter, so maybe she is doing this to ruin Boba?" "I don't think so Ezra, Ventress did try to help Ahsoka when she was falsely accused, which leads me to think she really isn't as bad as most make her out to be, though I haven't personally met her so I can't say for sure." Caleb responded.

"So who does that leave? Weren't all the Night Sisters killed?" the ten year old asked his Master. "We are pretty sure they were, though a few may have been away or got safely hidden away and thus survived. I also wouldn't put it past Maul to be the one behind it, after all, we have thought him dead before." Ezra spared his Master a glance before saying softly, "I guess we will find out soon enough.

XXX

Caleb settled the small craft nearby Boba's, though he hid it so it wouldn't be noticed, at least he hoped he did. They exited together and followed the bounty hunter's trail, he hadn't bothered to hide where he was going. They were soon were close enough to hear him muttering under his breath, so they communicated using their own special sign language only. Finally the bounty hunter stopped and loudly yelled, "I know you're here, show yourself!"

For a moment, Ezra and Caleb thought he meant them, but suddenly a dark, chilling laugh sounded from the shadows of nearby trees. "Ah the bounty hunter Boba Fett, I thought I might see you soon." The voice said, the owner of it still hidden from sight. "Of course I would come here, what did you expect when you stole my name and used it the way you did?" Boba, having removed his helmet, glared in the direction of the voice, "And come out of the shadows, I know it is you Maul."

Caleb and Ezra both barely kept from gasping as, sure enough, Darth Maul appeared, seeming to melt from the shadows. All Ezra could think was "The Bridgers were right to worry." Caleb's mind was racing. There was no way Ezra was ready to take on Maul, Caleb wasn't sure he himself was able to. They had to get out of there while they could, he decided. He was about to sign to Ezra to get ready to head out quietly, when Ezra signed, "We have to help him." Caleb turned his attention back to the other two beings in the area and sighed, Boba was getting far to close to Maul and there was no way that Maul was going to let him leave.

Boba realized this himself just seconds later when Maul ignited his blade and was about to impale him when Ezra and Caleb jumped forward with their own ignited blades to block his just in time. "Go!" Caleb yelled to Boba, who needed no further prompting to turn and rush back towards his ship. "Ah, Jedi coming to call on me, I am honored." Maul said, his eyes flickering with false flattery.

From there it was blurs of blue, green and red, as the three twirled and slashed with their blades in an intricate, almost dance like, motion. Caleb knew how dangerous Maul was, knew that this duel might end with both him and his Padawan injured or even dead, but it was their duty to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Still, they had definitely given Boba enough time to leave, in fact he was sure he saw his ship just out of the corner of his eye, leaving the planet in it's dust. That was their cue.

"Time to go Ezra." Caleb shouted to his Padawan, just as he heard him cry out in pain. Maul had jumped back as Caleb had been slightly distracted by Boba's ship and thrown his lightsaber. Ezra had deflected it, but not quite successfully. Two angry looking streaks on his left cheek were where once smooth skin had been. He had to get his Padawan out of their before Maul's lightsaber came any closer. Using the Force, he pushed Maul, who had become distracted by his hit on the Padawan, backwards.

Grabbing Ezra, he pulled him back in the direction they had come. The cuts weren't that big, but the pain from them was making it hard for Ezra to focus, yet somehow he kept from tripping as they made their way to the Phantom. "I wish we had left the ship running." Caleb muttered to himself as he heard Maul crashing in the forest behind them, his metallic legs creaking with each movement.

As they reached where they had hid the Phantom, they were surprised to find it running and Sabine standing in the doorway yelling "Come on!" before she disappeared back inside to be ready at the controls. No sooner had they entered then she started lifting off. Ezra and Caleb turned around and saw Maul jump for their ship, just barely missing it as Sabine put all the speed she could into getting them out of there.

Once they felt safe, Ezra and Caleb made their way forward where Caleb asked the question on both of their minds, "How did you get here?" "I stowed away when you headed down. I knew Hera would be waiting for you and I thought you might need help down here. I considered following you, but I'm still working on being stealthy so I thought you might need a fast exit and when Boba Fett turned up here fast and you didn't, I figured I better get this crate ready to fly out of here." She replied, before continuing "Now I have a question, you said your names were Kanan and Dev, so how come you called each other Caleb and Ezra?"

Ezra and Caleb couldn't believe that not only had they not noticed her get on the ship or that they hadn't seen her when they exited, but that they had slipped up and called each other by their real names. Yes they thought they were in the clear but they knew better than that, and this was proof why you should always remain in the mindset of being on a mission. Caleb sighed and said "We'll explain when we are back on the Ghost and safely in hyperspace." "And once I get a bacta patch on this." Ezra added, pointing towards his cheek. Sabine's eyes widened at the sight of the cuts on Ezra's cheek. She faced the cockpit window and set about getting to the Ghost fast, not only for Ezra's sake, but so her burning curiosity could be satisfied.

XXX

Hera, after catching a glimpse of Ezra's face had immediately dragged him off to the med bay, leaving Sabine, Chopper and Zeb to get them into hyperspace and away from this planet. Once both of those tasks were taken care of, all of them gathered around the table as Caleb and Ezra told them who they really were. "We are Jedi. We were on a mission to protect the Queen of Naboo, as she had received threats, threats that supposedly came from Boba." Caleb started.

"Since neither of us are as well-known as say Obi-Wan or Anakin, we often use fake last names to keep people from connecting the dots and therefore we often get a lot of the missions that require someone undercover. This time, due to the sensitivity of it all, we made double sure no one might recognize us by our names by changing both our first and last name." Ezra cut in.

"As it turns out, Boba wasn't really behind the threats, but rather Darth Maul, whom he went to have it out with for using his name. We stepped in, which is where Ezra got the cuts from, and its only because Sabine snuck aboard that we made it out of there honestly. He was too close behind us and it would have taken us just seconds to long to get airborne." Caleb finished.

"So what are your real names if you are Kanan Jarrus or Dev Morgan?" Zeb asked. "I'm Caleb Dume." Caleb answered. "And I'm Ezra. No last name, nobody knows where I came from." He joked, though Caleb could sense how much that still hurt his young Padawan. Yes he wouldn't have had any contact with his family once he joined the Order, but to have just been left with no last name really tore at him.

To keep the mood light, Caleb put his hands behind his head and said "Well, now that you know our secret we'll just have to hire you to cart us from place to place when it doesn't require special ships." "As long as you pay, we'll take you anywhere." Hera answered back, her smile for both of them kind and caring. "Well then it's settled." Caleb grinned. For the rest of the flight to Coruscant they all joked and talked with each other like they were old friends.

 **I just had to say, that until I was halfway through writing this chapter I hadn't given it much thought that it was Caleb/Kanan and Ezra finding Maul, haha. Then I thought, well this is as good a time as any for Ezra to get his scars ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter and the next one will be a bit short, but that is because I am setting things up for the 9th chapter. Why not just combine them then? Because I am trying to have one chapter be Leia/Luke's side of the story and the next be Ezra's, sometimes throwing in their Master's point of view as well. Once I add in Rowan he'll more then likely be getting his own chapter too and I might even split the twins up, depending on if this story keeps leading me in the direction I am planning, lol.**

Ahsoka and Leia exited the pirate's ship, turning over it and its crew to the proper authorities. As they exited the hanger, Ahsoka saw her old friend Lux Bonteri standing nearby, talking to some of the soldiers. Waiting until he was done, she greeted him "Hello Senator Bonteri." Lux turned towards her with a smile on his face "Jedi Tano, it's good to see you again. Padawan Skywalker, how is your training going?" "Very well thank you." Leia replied, returning his smile with one of her own.

Leia wished that the Council would allow relationships just because she secretly shipped her Master with the Senator. If not for her Master's Jedi status, Leia would have said that they were made for each other. Even now she could sense her Master and the Senator trying to control their attraction to the other. "Well you must be busy Senator and we have to report to the Council, but it was nice seeing you."

Lux looked disappointed, though he tried to hide it, at Ahsoka's words. "Oh, yes, well it was nice seeing you too Jedi Tano." And with that, the three parted ways. Once they were out of earshot, Leia asked "Master, have you ever thought about leaving the Order, like my father did, for someone?" Ahsoka's eyes slid shut briefly, she thought she had done better at hiding her feelings from her Padawan then that. As the continued walking, Ahsoka sighed and said "The thought has crossed my mind before, Leia, I will admit that, but the Order means so much to me, everyone in it is my family, some closer than others, but still family. I wouldn't want to let them down."

Leia nodded, not quite understanding her Master's viewpoint, after all, she thought, if I felt I was in love with someone I would leave. But it was not her place to question her Master, so she let it drop. So lost in thought was she, that for several minutes she didn't realize that they weren't headed to the Jedi Temple. Just as she realized this and started to look around, Dex's Diner came into view. Of course her Master would head to one of her favorite hangouts before going on to brief the Council.

But suddenly her Master stopped and said "Why don't you go save us a seat, I'll brief the Council about what happened on Kashyyyk and join you shortly." It wasn't an odd request, they had done this a few times before, so Leia went to do so. Stepping inside, she searched the crowded restaurant for an empty booth. All the ones close to the door were filled up, so she headed to the dimly lit back to see if she would have better luck.

As her eyes adjusted, she gasped, for there, motioning for her to join them were her parents. She rushed over and hugged them, touching them for the first time in her memory. After a long moment, they parted enough so they could slide into a booth, her parents across from her. They talked until Ahsoka entered, which was Leia's cue, her parents told her, to leave their booth, though they promised they would meet again soon.

XXX

Luke was just exiting the classroom of Younglings he had been assigned to when he spotted his sister and her master. Her twin, sensing his presence, rushed towards him, both hugging the other like long lost friends, which was more and more how they felt these days in their relationship. Oddly enough, the Council didn't discourage twin connections, for they knew that the bond was a rare one that was more helpful then hurtful. In fact, were in not for who their father was, Leia and Luke would have been assigned to the same Master and taught to fight together.

Ahsoka smiled and let the twins wander off together, saddened by how little time the two young children had together. Once they reached an area where they had no fear of being overheard by someone, Leia told Luke about meeting up with their parents that very day. When Luke told her about his earlier meeting with them, Leia felt a twinge of jealousy that her twin had gotten to meet them first, but then again she also realized that his not being there hadn't crossed her mind.

In fact these days she rarely thought about her twin, she saw so little of him that he was becoming more of an acquaintance to her then family. The thought horrified her quite a bit, but for the moment she didn't dwell on it, but rather decided to focus on the time she had with her twin and rebuilding the bond between them that was close to disappearing.


	9. Chapter 8

**Due to the shortness of the last chapter and this one I am uploading them both at the same time :D Also, I may not be able to update the story until after Christmas. The reason for this is, basically the only internet I can use to physically upload the stories right now is my grandparents and during the Christmas season my grandmother usually won't let us come over to their house for extended periods of time because she's got some Christmas thing or other in the works, which is why this and the last chapter were late already. I am hoping I will still get to and by the time I upload this I should have a new phone which I can get on the internet with, so I will hopefully be able to get on here more often (cross your fingers) to at least respond to replies or messages if I get any. So in case I don't get to say it before then, Merry Christmas or Happy whatever holiday you celebrate! If you don' celebrate any holidays I hope you at least get to enjoy a break or whatever :D**

After landing on Coruscant, Ezra and his Master made their way quickly to the Jedi Council. Soon both Master and student found themselves in front of the room full of Masters. "What news have you, Caleb?" asked Yoda. "Master Yoda, the claims made against the Queen of Naboo were false. Boba Fett made no such claims. We were able to follow him to the planet Dathomir, where he confronted Maul about being behind them. We had to step in, and we got away with a few scratches."

The Masters noticed the bacta patch on Ezra's cheek as Obi-Wan said "So Maul has once again survived. I guess we should be thankful that, at least as far as we know, Savage isn't with him." Ezra felt bad for Obi-Wan, he knew that Maul was the one who killed his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Darth Maul just didn't want to stay dead it seemed.

Master Yoda seemed about to say something more when an alert sounded about an incoming transmission. Without hesitation, Yoda allowed it to be patched through and there in front of them, stood a life sized holo of Maul. "Ah Master Jedi, so good of you to listen to me. I see your two Jedi made it back to you and safe and sound." Maul said, false pleasure ringing in his voice. "What do you want Maul?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Ah Master Kenobi, so good to see you again. I just wanted to inform all of you that I will pick up where my Master left off, I will see all of you dead." Maul's voice filling with venom at the end. "You and what army Maul? Your Master and his other underlings are dead." Mace stated. "I don't need them, there are always other Force sensitives for me to work with and not everyone loves the Republic. You made many enemies yourself, Jedi, during the Clone Wars. Believe me when I say, I am coming and you will feel my wrath." With that, Maul ended the transmission.

For a minute, the chamber was filled with silence before young Ezra couldn't keep the question he desperately needed an answer to, to himself no more. "What are we going to do?" This seemed to bring all the other Jedi in the room back into focus, each having gotten lost in wondering just how real Maul's threat was. "Alert the Senate we must, believe Maul I do." Yoda emphasized his point by tapping his cane on the floor.

"We need to be careful which ones we inform, we don't want everyone panicking." Aayla Secura replied. "I suggest Bonteri, Amidala-Skywalker and Chuchi, they can decided together how to handle it." Luminara Unduli said thoughtfully. "Good idea, I'll contact them." Obi-Wan volunteered. Caleb and Ezra didn't miss the looks some of the Council members gave him, some thought he shouldn't be allowed to contact Anakin or his wife at all. Before anyone could say no though, Yoda nodded and said "Do it."

Obi-Wan nodded and stood before bowing and exiting the room. Caleb and Ezra found themselves dismissed shortly after and they heard the Council begin making plans as the doors slid shut behind them. "What now master?" Ezra asked. "Now we go and get some rest. It's going to be a long while before we ever get a good one again." Caleb replied, weariness evident in his voice. He remembered the Clone Wars all too well.


	10. Chapter 9

**I know the last two chapters were rather short, but as I mentioned before they were both setting up for this chapter and the next, so please forgive me.**

 **BenRG: Thanks for the three reviews. I love your ideas and would totally read a story with them. Now to answer some of it. I am 99% sure that Sabine is going to end up being Bo's daughter on the show (though I love your headcannon of her being Obi-Wan's daughter), but even so at the point where she saw Boba she is roughly 11/12 and has been staying with Hera. When she saw him, she just saw him in his Mando outfit and so wouldn't even know who was under the suit. She didn't even associate him being with Boba Fett, she just thought he was a jerk XD**

 **I guess you're about to see what's up with Maul, so I won't say much on that, however I will say for sure Ventress isn't his apprentice or taking on one of her own (at least not yet XD) in this story, as I think with the way Dooku treated her she would be a bit done with the Sith/basically was in The Clone Wars. Though her taking on Barriss is an interesting thought, I have to say!**

 **(5 years later)**

Obi-Wan sighed as he sliced through yet another of Maul's soldiers. "This would be a much easier task if these were mainly droids, like the Clone Wars." The fifty three year old Jedi thought to himself. He ran his hands through his auburn hair as he got a brief respite from what sometimes felt like an endless attack. Looking around he saw his Padawan, Luke, holding his own. He was saddened that like his father before him, Luke was learning the ways of the Jedi in a war, though the fifteen year old didn't seem to mind too much.

If he was honest with himself, that should worry Obi-Wan, after all they were killing humans and other sentient beings that for some reason felt that it was wise to join forces with the Sith Lord, as Maul proclaimed himself to be. The only thing that made this war even slightly have a bright side was that Maul had not yet taken an Apprentice. Obi-Wan's thoughts were cut short as another soldier rose up to challenge him.

Luke could feel his Master's sadness and pain at having to kill those who could not properly defend themselves. Yes they were attacking them, but even Luke had to admit that his conscious bothered him with each fatal slice of his blade. Some of these enemies had probably been forced into attacking not only the Jedi but the Republic. It seemed as though Maul had hired any scum who had reason to hate the Republic to defeat them by any means necessary.

Turns out Hondo had been hired by him, something the crafty pirate had admitted to when Ahsoka and Leia had caught up with him on another planet, to capture the Wookiees to press them into service. In fact, Hondo had been hired again by Maul to capture another species, one he wouldn't say, in order to use them against the Republic.

He had even gotten all the remaining Hutts to join up with him as well as quite a few of the Outer Rim planets, who had started feeling neglected by the Republic and even the Jedi. Maul had started calling his patched together army the Dark Forces, something which both the Senate and the Jedi had in turn started calling them when they discussed necessary military movements.

Luke sighed as he thought about all the meetings with his family that they had had to skip. In fact, they had only averaged about one a year after those first two visits, as if the twins weren't busy their parents were, each doing their part to end this war and bring peace back to the galaxy once more.

Though Luke had to admit, he was wondering if the galaxy would ever return to peace or if they would forever be stuck going from one war to the next. Yes, there had been ten years of peace between the Clone Wars and this one, but that hadn't been nearly enough time for the galaxy to recover. He had to also wonder that if the galaxy was changing, maybe the Jedi's role in it was too. Maybe instead of peacekeepers they were now meant to become its protectors, guarding it from as much harm as they could.

He shook his head, there might be time to dwell on that later, but for now he must keep his mind focused on the task at hand. Thank goodness Kamino had not only stayed on their side, but had agreed to resume making Clones, though of course without a certain chip in them. Commander Cody served under Obi-Wan still and, thanks to the Kaminoans, had started aging at a normal pace so he was about the same age as Obi-Wan now. Luke was proud to serve with Cody and his men, as well as thankful to know they had his back.

 ***Note, I got Obi-Wan's age by a chart thing I have which places him as 57 in A New Hope and the twins at 19. Since the twins are 15, I subtracted the 4 years from 57 and got 53. If the chart is inaccurate, my bad, lol. But hey I made him keep his hair color longer so yay for Obi-Wan XD**

XXX

Leia could see her Master's duel blades blocking and striking in almost a dance like movement out of the corner of her right eye. Out of the corner of her left eye, she could see the purple blades of Mace Windu and his Padawan Naare, who was soon to be a Jedi Knight. The four Jedi, along with Rex and the 501st, were on Alderaan, fighting off a daring attack made by Maul. Why Maul wanted to attack such a peaceful planet, Leia didn't know, nor did she understand why at night their attacks would suddenly stopped, but what she did know was she was getting annoyed with this battle.

Senator Bail Organa and his wife Breha had asked the Jedi and the 501st to stay with them and acted very grateful to have their help, but Leia couldn't imagine what it would be like to live in either of their lifestyles. She knew a bit about Bail Organa, he was a close friend of her mother's and she had seen them talking during Senate meetings, both having strong feelings for the same side on almost all issues. But Breha was royalty here on Alderaan and Leia couldn't fathom how she or her husband stood up under the pressures of both of their duties. No, if she weren't a Jedi there was no way she could be either royalty or a senator.

Suddenly her Master was beside her, blocking what could have been a painful shot to Leia's arm. "Focus Leia, you should have easily deflected that." Ahsoka said, and though her tone was harsh there was a softness to it. Leia nodded and said "Sorry Master, I won't let it happen again." Her Master returned the nod and was soon caught up in another attack so she didn't hear Leia mumble, "Though at least if the shot had hit me I might have been able to leave here."

Because of this particular battle, she had already missed two planned meetings with her parents and she longed to see her twin so badly it was like there was a constant ache in her heart. She knew that her parents were safe, though Anakin longed to join his children in the war the Council would not agree to reinstate him for the length of it, so he stayed by his wife's side and she knew that Luke was safe or at least alive for she could sense his presence. But it wasn't the same as physically seeing them with her own to eyes, not the same as holding them close for at least a moment.

As she struck down another attacker, she couldn't help but start to feel a little angry at not only Maul for starting this, but the Jedi for not ending this sooner. When the war had started five years ago, everyone had thought it would soon be over, after all Maul was alone, he had no Apprentice and he would frequently appear on the battlefield. But any Jedi who tried to take him ended up failing miserably, only one actually escaping with his life.

Now Maul mainly kept to the background, letting his puppets do all the dirty work. Leia let loose a low, growl like sound as she sliced another of Maul's minions. She could feel Ahsoka's worried glance at her, but she knew that there would be no time for her Master to say anything about it any time soon and more than likely, before the day was over, her Master would even forget it ever happened.

Leia knew it wasn't the Jedi way to give in to her anger but she couldn't help it sometimes, she blamed her father for that. Sometimes she wished she had inherited her mother's calmer temperament, or at least the control her mother did have when she was angry. Her brother, though had definitely inherited their mother's temperament, something she could admit being jealous over, though perhaps not out loud.

Leia noticed the growing shadows and started reining in her thoughts, for soon dusk would come and with dusk came the exit of the enemy. Why that was, none of the Jedi had figured out. There were no dangers on Alderaan to speak of, not even at night. Perhaps they were just resting, regaining the strength they had used that day, but Leia couldn't deny the feeling that there was something more to it. But what it was was as much of a mystery to her as it was to the others, if they even thought about it.

 **Just a little note, I just got done watching Rogue One (I am writing this on December 15) and oh my gosh the feels! Anyways, in case anybody is wondering/wants to know, I do plan on bringing in all of the spectacular main cast members (I am ashamed to admit that I didn't catch that Saw was the Saw from The Clone Wars cartoon, but in my defense they were throwing around so many unfamiliar names that it just went over my head… plus it didn't really sound like that was what they were saying to me XD) and maybe even some of the planets (okay I really want to bring in Jedhu and Scarif and I even have an idea for Lah'mu, but not too sure about Eadu ((the last two planets I mentioned I had a terrible time finding their names tonight/the night I got home from seeing it)).**

 **It probably won't be for a while/the second part of this story, but they will be making an appearance for sure :D Although an inkling of an idea just popped into my head so we may see Jyn and possibly Cassian sooner (am I the only one that couldn't help but think of Prince Caspian when they said his name? Yes? Oh okay, never mind me XD).**

 ******This note is mainly for Zanondalf1992, but the rest of you can enjoy this little tidbit too. I know I already PM you, but I got to thinking. Kyle Katarn is already in this story (though he hasn't appeared for you guys yet, he is coming), but I told you that Galen Marek probably won't appear. But after refreshing myself on his story, I have had an idea that has been playing around in my head. I am still not sure if he will for sure make it in, but there is a possibility that he will make an appearance.**

 **So yeah, that's a lot of people I am planning on adding into this story, but I think they will blend in well/work with it.**


	11. Chapter 10

Ezra and Caleb stood their ground on Pantora. Senator Riyo Chuchi had sent out a distress signal informing the Republic of an invasion of the Dark Forces before they had suddenly lost contact with her. That was three days ago and although the Jedi and their Clones as well as a handful of Pantorans had made some headway, they knew that time was running short for the Senator. Depa Billaba had joined them with her newest Padawan, Petna Broxi, just that morning though and so they had been hopeful about breaching the Dark Forces lines that afternoon.

Now, however, even with the addition of two more Jedi and a whole legion of Clones, it felt like the enemy had added an equivalent amount of soldiers to keep their pace the same. "This isn't working." Depa shouted to Caleb "We need to fall back." Caleb sliced his opponent in half and replied "You're right. Ezra, Petna, let's go." The two younger Jedi were reluctant to give up, but they obeyed their Masters, helping to protect the Clones as they retreated.

XXX

Later, as they gathered around the same plans to the city they had stared at yesterday, Depa said "I've got it. If we can get Riyo out of the city, they have lost not only their biggest leverage over us, but their biggest reason to stay here as well." "We knew that already Master." Caleb said, not seeing where his old Master was going with this. "Look, there is a sewer system that empties out close to where we are stationed here. Granted you, nor I nor the Clones could fit in there, but Ezra and Petna could and I remember the Senator, she is about their size, she will fit if that is necessary."

Caleb looked at Ezra, not sure if his Padawan was ready for such a big mission where he would be virtually alone. Yes Petna would be there, but she had even less experience then Ezra did, this being her first battle and all. Depa seemed to sense the reason behind her old Padawan's hesitation, for she said "They can handle this Caleb, you just have to trust them." Caleb sighed, knowing she was right. Ezra eyed his Master eagerly, hoping that he would listen to his former Master.

Caleb sighed once more and said "Alright, they can go, but we need to draw as much of the attention and, hopefully, fire power as far away from them as we can." "Agreed." Depa replied, "Come Petna, Ezra, we will take you to your starting point but then you're on your own. Ezra will be in charge simply since he has been a Padawan longer, so listen to him Petna." Petna didn't seem too pleased with this arrangement, but she didn't question her Master as they headed in the direction of the sewer pipes.

XXX

They had only gotten around the first bend and already Ezra wasn't sure if we was ever going to be able to smell anything but the noxious smells that filled the air around him. At least the good thing about the fumes was that they kept him from having to argue with Petna about his decisions. Not that he was sure he would have to anyways, but he knew she wasn't happy following his orders. He looked back over his shoulder at the brown haired human. Her eyes were so dark that they could almost have been called black, but there was still enough hints of brown to tell their true color.

The next bend they had to take completely engulfed them in darkness. He hesitated for a second before igniting his green lightsaber, not really sure if it wouldn't ignite the fumes, but his need to see where he was going won out. Thankfully it didn't and Petna quickly followed his example, igniting her green lightsaber. Ezra had memorized the directions on his way to the sewer entrance and it was a good thing he did, for it left his other hand free to cover his face and mouth in a desperate attempt to keep the smells at bay.

Finally after many more twist and turns they reached the destination their Masters had chosen for their exit. It was only as the fresh air reached them that the Padawans realized that their eyes were watering. They were both thankful their sense of smell wasn't as strong as some of the galaxy's species. After taking a minute to just breathe, Petna asked "Which way do we go from here?" Ezra pulled up a mini map of the city on the holo pad he had clipped to his belt.

"That is a good question since we don't know where they are holding her." He replied, "We need a way to travel around where we won't be seen or at least noticed, but definitely not the sewers." The last part he said quickly as he saw a horrified look cross Petna's face. They looked around and saw no way other than sneaking carefully to get anywhere however so Ezra said "You keep an eye out behind us and I'll scope out a way in front of us. She is probably being held in the most secure looking building around so once we find that we will figure out from there how to break her out."

"We're going to have to go into the sewers again aren't we?" asked Petna, wrinkling her nose at the thought of the smells. "Not necessarily, but it is highly probable." Petna sighed and said "Well let's get this over with so we don't have to smell the inside of one again for a long time." Ezra nodded and started making his way through the streets, being mindful of where the Dark Forces were at all times.

XXX

After many false steps, a few of which almost led to their discovery, Ezra and Petna arrived at the place they were pretty sure held Senator Chuchi. They had gotten their information by listening into Dark Force troops and commanders that passed them, unaware that two Jedi were within their reach. The door was well guarded which besides making that entrance not possible for them, seemed to confirm that the Senator was within those walls. Looking around, Ezra found a ventilator shaft opening and, after giving Petna a leg up, Force jumped into it himself.

Since Petna was in front and it was too small for them to switch positions, Petna led the way through the building. Anytime they heard someone they would stop to listen to the conversation to see if they could learn anything useful from it. Most times it was just soldiers swapping stories, or someone giving some random cleaning order. But finally they heard something that was useful for them, the location of the Senator.

After a few false turns which ended up putting Ezra in the lead, they finally found the room where they were keeping the Senator locked up in. They carefully took in all the details they could see from the grate both within and outside of the room. There was a window, but it would be too small even for them, so the only way they would be getting her out of there would be the way they were, for there were not only two guards right outside her door, but some several doors away in what could only be described as a hastily designated mess hall.

Heading a few turns away, they hastily decided on a plan to get her out of there, before returning to the grate above her room. Petna then went "psst" to get the Senator's attention, which she was successful in doing so. Once they saw that Chuchi had seen them and wouldn't be startled and therefore make any sound to give them away, Ezra dropped down into the room. After motioning her over, he used the Force to first help her up into the shaft and then bring himself back up into it.

The Senator started to thank them, but Petna quickly put up a finger to her lip to keep her from speaking. Then the three of them, led by Ezra, started making their way back the same direction that the two young Jedi had come, this time managing to only make a wrong turn once. By the time they were once again free from the air ventilation system, the Senator's presence still hadn't been missed.

They cautiously made their way to a place where they could talk, though in whispers. "Senator, do you know of a way out of here?" asked Ezra. Riyo shook her head and said "Not that isn't well guarded by now I am sure." Petna sighed and said "We're going to have to go back in, aren't we?" Riyo gave a confused look as Ezra nodded grimly before saying "Forgive us Senator, but we will have to take you out the way we got in, through the sewers."

"That's alright, better than being their prisoner after all." Chuchi responded, though she did grimace a bit at the thought of the smells that awaited them. Ezra looked around before motioning them to follow him. He didn't dare take the Senator out in the open as much as he and Petna had been when searching for her, but he didn't want to get into the sewers too soon either.

Soon they had gone as far as he dared push it. Using the Force, he lifted the grate so that first Petna, then the Senator and finally himself could jump down into it. Just as the grate settled back into place, they heard several troopers rushing by overhead. "How could the Senator have gotten out of her room?" They heard one ask, though they didn't hear the reply. Petna and Ezra shared a look. They were out of time, they must get the Senator out of there while they still could.

Hastily they made their way through the unfamiliar part of the sewers, aided by the map that Ezra had. Both Jedi were surprised at the lack of complaints from the Senator. Most officials either of them had ever seen seemed to be a bit pompous, but Riyo Chuchi seemed ready to take on anything. If Ezra had to guess her age he would put her around his own Master's and Ahsoka's age, meaning she had been around during the Clone Wars, which probably explained it.

Soon they found the literal light at the end of the tunnel, and after once again taking several deep breaths to get the sewer out of their noses, they started leading her towards the nearest base they had set up. Suddenly something in the Force screamed at both of them and they pulled out their lightsabers, both deflecting bullets aimed at the Senator.

Looking in the direction the shots came from, they both saw what looked to be a small scouting group of the enemy. They could also see one of them talking into a com, which meant that it wouldn't stay a small group for long. "Run!" Petna shouted, mainly at the Senator, who obeyed the order without hesitation while Ezra grabbed his own com and said "Master, we have the Senator, but a scout caught sight of us and fired. We are fine, but we won't be for long if the com we saw has anything to say about it."

"We'll be right there Ezra." Caleb responded. Both Padawan hoped that was sooner rather than later, as they rushed in the direction of the base, deflecting shots whenever necessary. For once, the base was deserted, all troops having been called out to help keep the enemy distracted. "Do you have a spare gun?" Chuchi asked. "You know how to shoot?" asked Petna. "Of course, I did live through the Clone Wars after all. Besides, I believe one should know how to protect oneself. Now do you?" Ezra found one and handed it to her, watching as she expertly aimed and fired, taking out one of their pursuers.

"Petna, stay with the Senator." Ezra shouted as he rushed at the enemy. Petna obeyed, keeping busy blocking shots that were fired in their general direction. Ezra deflected shots aimed at him until he reached the group; then, being careful not to turn his back on them, he started swinging his blade, aiming more to injure then to kill. Just when it looked like things were going their way, Ezra saw their enemies reinforcements coming to their aid and still there was no sign of his or Petna's Master.

Taking down the last one in the group closest to him, Ezra started retreating, walking backwards towards Petna and Senator Chuchi. The enemy seemed to sense that they alone were at the base, for they started circling them, trying to cut off any possible means of escape. Just when the three thought that they were going to be successful, shots came from behind them. Turning, they saw their Masters and the Clones attacking the enemies closest to them. At the sight of the Jedi and Clones, the ones that could started running away, heading back towards the town they had seized.

Others of their enemies weren't so lucky and meant their end at the blade of one of the Jedi or the shot of one of the Clones. Once the last of the enemy had been dealt with, Ezra walked up to his Master and said with a grin "Cutting it a little close there, weren't you Master." Caleb smirked and said "Well I have to spice up your life somehow, my young Padawan." Depa and Petna had a similar exchange, before the sounds of ships taking off drew their attention.

Just as Depa had predicted, once the Dark Forces had lost the Senator they fled the planet. The Senator explained why she hadn't been taken off world yet. They were hoping that seeing her taken and held captive would break her people's spirit and they would be more docile, allowing the Dark Forces to take what they wanted without any trouble. "What was it they wanted?" asked Petna. "I don't know, probably some of my people to press into their services, maybe our hyperspace lanes, I never did learn what exactly they wanted."

After arranging to leave a battalion of Clones behind to help protect Pantora, the Jedi and the Clones left the planet, each heading off towards their next destination. For Depa and Petna, another planet in need of help. For Caleb and Ezra, the Jedi Temple for a brief rest from the fighting. As he looked out the window, waiting for the jump to hyperspace aboard the Ghost, since Hera had been in the area, Ezra wondered if he would ever see Petna again.

He knew that a few Jedi had already died, though thankfully none he knew very well, so he hated the thought that Petna might end up like one of them. But he knew that she could handle herself pretty well. Switching gears, he also wondered how his friends Leia and Luke were doing and if he would be lucky enough to see one or even both of them on this trip to the temple. Only time would tell he guessed as the stars started streaking just before the jump into hyperspace that would take them to the only place he had ever called home.

 **Some of you probably remember my OC Petna from two of my other stories (I Will Surrender and After the War is Won, for the curious). I have missed her, granted it has only been a few months since I have used her, and thought, why not bring her into this one, it would be easy to make her fit.**

 **This time, her fate lies in your hands. Should she survive to possibly see Ezra or one of the other characters again, or should she die at the hand of the Dark Forces? Let me know in the comments :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**RIP Carrie Fisher, this chapter is dedicated to her memory, the world lost a princess today who is now one with the Force.**

 **Note, I don't have internet service at home (at least at the time this chapter was written) and can only get on usually on the days that I actually post chapters to this story, so if any information I give on planets or their locations doesn't make sense, please forgive me, for I cannot double check at this time. Not that I would actually check, more than likely, as I am way to lazy for that, but hey legit excuse right now XD**

Luke and Obi-Wan weren't able to catch their breaths, at least that's how it felt to the two Jedi. Since there were still neutral planets out there, the Jedi of course kept sending the great Negotiator to them. They had visited many planets, Sulon and Mirial were two of the most recent ones and now they were landing on Corellia. They had hitched a ride on Raven's Claw, manned by Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors, so as to appear less threatening to those who were unsure of the Jedi.

But this was the last stop the couple could drop them at, they had a business to run after all and while the Jedi were paying good money, it wasn't quite enough to meet all of their needs and wants. So the first matter of business to take care of was to find another ship to take them wherever the counsel wished them to be next, or rather that was Luke's next job. Obi-Wan would be meeting with officials, trying to convince them to join the Republic against Maul's Dark Forces.

After his master went off to do just that, Luke started walking the spaceport asking about those hiring out. Most weren't and those that were when they learned that he didn't even know where they were going next wouldn't take him on. Finally he reached the last ship in the row and while he wasn't sure how the thing would get off the ground, let alone was still standing, he boarded it to see if the crew was on board.

He was greeted swiftly by a Wookiee who took him to the captain, Han Solo. Luke judged him to be in his mid-twenties and obviously was desperate for work, for he said "Let's go sit at the Cantina and wait for your Master then." when Luke informed that he wasn't sure of what their destination was and why. They hadn't been inside long when a Rodian approached Han, claiming that he had stolen a trip from him. "Greedo, buddy, would I do that?" Han asked innocently.

The Rodian responded with something Luke didn't quite catch, but it caused Han's to glare at the Rodian. Suddenly two shots rang out before Greedo slumped to the floor, dead only because Han shot first. The patrons of the bar only paused for a second before continuing on with their business. Luke raised his eyebrow at Han, who responded with a shrug and said "What, he dissed my ship." Luke knew that wasn't all if that was even part of the truth, but he let it drop.

Not to long after that, Obi-Wan appeared, causing Luke to wonder if Corellia had sided with the Dark Forces. But upon asking his Master, Obi-Wan shook his head and replied "No, they were waiting to see who contacted them first before making any final decisions." "So they joined us just like that?" Luke asked. "Yes, my young Padawan, sometimes negotiations go extremely well and to celebrate I think I will have a drink. "I'll drink to that." Said Han.

Obi-Wan paused, just really taking notice of the human male and his Wookiee companion that were sitting with his Padawan. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Han Solo, your Padawan told me you were looking to hire a ship." Obi-Wan gave Luke a look, to which Luke replied "He was the only one willing to agree to even wait with me to find out where our next destination was." "Guess my first order of business after this drink is to contact them then." Obi-Wan said, before downing it in a single swallow.

He pulled out a holo disc and few seconds later they were looking into the eyes of Yoda. "A success your mission to Corellia was, yes?" he asked in his queer little way. "Yes Master, where would you like Luke and I to go next?" "To the Jedi Temple, a rest you deserve." "Yes Master." Obi-Wan replied, before ending their connection. "Well it looks like we need you to take us to Coruscant then." Obi-Wan said to Han. Han seemed to brighten up at that as he said "Sure, maybe I can see my friend Leia."

Luke and Obi-Wan shared a look of surprise before Luke asked "You know Leia? Leia Skywalker?" Han nodded and said "Yeah, I met her and her Master Ahsoka when they went to Kashyyyk must be going on five years ago now. I often give them lifts, in fact I dropped them off on Alderaan not too long ago. How do you know them? I mean I get that your all Jedi but I get the feeling its something more then that." "Leia's my sister." Luke replied and Obi-Wan continued "And Ahsoka is my old Padawan's Padawan."

"Oh so you're the Luke and Obi-Wan I have heard so much about." Han replied. Luke chuckled nervously and said "I hope that it was all good things." Han smirked and said "Mainly." Before laughing at the look on Luke's face. The bantering, teasing and getting to know each other kept up long after they had entered hyperspace.

XXX

After leaving Han at the spaceport, Luke and Obi-Wan were halfway to the Jedi Temple when they saw Luminara Unduli and her Padawan Mara Jade heading in their direction. Master Unduli had taken on Mara as a Padawan about a year after Luke and Leia had been taken on by Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, so while they didn't see each other often, he knew her pretty well from the times they sat around waiting for their Masters when they were in Council room. They stopped and chatted for a few minutes, the two were headed to Onderon as Lux was worried about a possible attack hitting there soon since Dark Forces ships had been seen in the system.

They soon bid each other goodbye, and Master and Padawan made their way to their rooms. When they were almost there, Luke heard a familiar voice cry out "Hey Luke!" Turning, Luke saw Ezra and his Master walking there way. It had been almost a year since the two friends saw each other, so they quickly, but quietly caught up with each other as their Masters briefly did the same. They parted with promises to meet up after Luke and Obi-Wan got some rest. As Luke laid down on his own bed for the first time in months, his last thought was how the thing that could make this trip perfect was if his twin was there to share it with him.

 **How did you like my brief mention of Kyle and Jan? For those that don't know who they are look up Star Wars games until you find them XD And how about my little Han shot first bit? I'm sorry I couldn't resist XD Okay I'm not really sorry, oh well XD Also yay we saw Mara! I only read a few of the books and I think only one of the ones I read had her alive in it and the rest were after she had been killed, but I really grew to love her as a character and I am keeping my fingers crossed that she at least gets mentioned or something in the movies or new books (if she has and I didn't know it, please enlighten me!).**

That night, Naare, Mace, Ahsoka and Leia all gathered around the holo table they had been using all along to plot their attacks. "Why do you think they stop fighting each night?" Asked Leia. Before either Master could respond, Naare replied "I don't know, but what I wonder is what brought them here? The Dark Forces have made some headway as far as getting several systems to join them, but Alderaan isn't really close to any of them."

"A good observation, my Padawan." Mace replied, giving Leia a look that left her feeling even more annoyed. She knew Mace had never been overly fond of her father and he never failed to make her feel like she wasn't measuring up, no matter what she said or did. Ahsoka didn't appreciate Mace's one sidedness either, she could sense it, but even Leia's Master couldn't put him in his place, for his rank was higher than any Jedi but Yoda. Leia shuddered at the thought of what would happen if the sixty five year old Jedi ever got to take Yoda's place.

Naare even looked a bit uncomfortable at her Master's actions, but she continued "If we could only figure out what it was that brought and kept them here, maybe then we could finally get the upper hand in this battle." Leia had to admit that, much as she was miffed with Mace, Naare did make a good point. "It can't be the Senator. Granted this would be one of the easier places to nab him, out of here and Coruscant, but they could also easily grab him in space with a whole lot less effort." Ahsoka said in a tone that almost suggested she was thinking out loud.

The four Jedi stood in silence for a few minutes before Leia tentatively suggested "What if they are just trying to draw our numbers down, and I don't mean the Clones, but rather us Jedi? I mean if I were Maul I think I would take down as many Jedi as I could before confronting them myself. Yeah, at the beginning he was here often, but he didn't have that many allies then. Now, he's got his army and they can do the hard work/be the cannon fodder so to speak. Even with our switching out we're all growing tired and we have lost a few Jedi over the years."

Ahsoka nodded as Mace grudgingly said "You may have something there, Padawan Skywalker. But why come here? Why not one of the planets closer to the systems already on his side?" "Because we would send more than enough Jedi to here because Senator Organa is not only a strong supporter of the Republic, but of the Jedi Order itself." Naare replied, catching onto Leia's thought pattern. Leia nodded and said "The only way we are going to get rid of them is if we take them out at night. That is probably the only time they aren't prepared to fight, at least that is what I assume from them retreating every night."

Ahsoka nodded and said "Besides a few guards, they are probably all asleep, after all, they don't need to plan and figure things out as we do. We need to take action tonight." Mace sighed and said "We'll only take a battalion of Clones with us, that way if we aren't back by sunrise someone will still be here to protect this city." Senator Organa came in just then and said "I was coming to see if you were joining us for dinner tonight." "Sorry Senator," Ahsoka said, "But we are going to make a move against the Dark Forces tonight."

The Senator showed his concern both on his face and in his voice as he asked "Are you sure that is wise? You have barely been holding them at bay." "Yes but that is when they were rested and expecting us." Leia answered, earning a frown from Mace for speaking out of turn, "If we go at night they should be asleep and therefore off guard." "We'll be taking only a battalion with us, leaving the rest of the Clones to guard you and your people if something should go wrong." Mace cut in, earning a glare from Leia behind his back, to which her Master put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"I wish there was some way I could help you." Bail stated, to which Ahsoka responded, "There is, Senator. You can inform the Council of our decision. That way, if anything happens to us, they should be able to send reinforcements before trouble comes to your door." Bail nodded and said "That I will do, Master Jedi." Mace motioned with his hands as he said "We should go gather the battalion together and let the other Clones know what we are doing." The other Jedi nodded and followed him out of the room, leaving the Senator alone.

"Leia certainly does look like her mother, but she has the same air about her as her father." The Senator thought to himself, "I should let Padmé know how her daughter is doing. But first I will contact the Jedi Council as I promised." With these thoughts floating around in his head, he too exited the room.

XXX

The four Jedi, each with their own small group of Clones from the battalion, cautiously inched their way to their predetermined positions around the enemy camp. Rex stood close to Ahsoka, each able to read the other well after so many years of being on the battlefields together, a simple motion saying enough for the other to comprehend what the other was asking or saying. Ahsoka's eyes at the moment, however, were not on her old friend and mentor, but rather on her Padawan.

She could see Leia's annoyance at the way Mace had been treating her on this mission, let alone sense it. She was surprised Mace had made a comment about it himself, it had hung in the room they had all recently vacated like a thick fog. Rex, seeing her distraction and the cause of it asked "Anything wrong Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka glanced at her old friend before returning her attention to her Padawan and replying "I don't know Rex. Leia is a lot like Anakin and I am just having so much trouble reaching her. I wish my Master could be here to guide her through this set of feelings she is going through lately, he would understand it better then I." "I'm sure you will find a way to get through to her, kid." Rex replied, causing her to smile at his old nickname for her.

She hoped he was right, but for now she would have to put it out of her mind, for Mace gave the signal for them all to converge. Suddenly the enemy camp was full of blaster shots and the hum of lightsabers as the Jedi and their men attacked. Things were looking good, the enemy was too stunned at first to do much and once they did start returning fire, they were so panicked that what resistance they offered was weak. But then everything changed.

From the center of the enemy camp, a red light burst forth. "Maul!" shouted Naare. The Jedi stared at the double blade Sith, who had up until that moment cloaked his presence in the Force. He chuckled, the evilness of it sending chills up Ahsoka's spine. The four Jedi, recovering from their shock of his being there, all pointed their lightsabers in his direction, as Mace said "Surrender Sith, we have you surrounded."

The Dathomirian chuckled again, then said almost gently in a voice that was bordering on a whisper, "Why should I surrender when I have you where I want you?" with that he lunged at Mace as he Force pushed Naare backwards. The wide sweep of his double blade caused Ahsoka and Leia to jump back before they were distracted by a few of the Dark Forces as they tried to take down the Jedi while they were focused on Maul. Mace blocked the strike that had been aimed at his head, though barely, the purple of his own blade sparking against the red of Maul's.

Naare leaped in to add her own purple blade to the mix, helping her Master push back Maul's attack. No sooner had they relieved themselves of one side of his blade, however, the other side came at them with just as much force. Naare grunted as the strain of it on her wrist started to be too much. Distracted by the pain, she was prepared for the next push from Maul, which sent her flying backwards where her head met a rock. Naare was knocked out almost instantly.

Ahsoka, meanwhile, managed to break away from the Dark Forces with the aid of Rex and some other Clones. Finding herself free she joined Mace, where they started giving Maul a run for his money. Her duel blades came in handy for keeping the Sith Lord on his toes and it started to look like they might actually end the war that night. Greens, purple and red mixed together in blinding speeds, meeting for seconds before pushing off only to meet once more. The three leaped around, staying out of reach of the other blades, while trying to stay close enough to land a strike.

Ahsoka tried for some low cuts while Mace went for some high ones, attempting to split his attention so that the other could land a strike on the Sith. This proved to be their downfall. Maul, counting on them to do that kind of a move was ready for them. Blocking Mace's blow, which came a second faster than Ahsoka's, Maul used the Force to push him off balance enough so he wasn't able to help the Togruta when Maul spun his blade vertically.

Only the fact that she was bending over for her attack saved Ahsoka's life, but not, unfortunately, from injury. She let out a scream as it sliced along her back, leaving two long gashes as she shifted from the first initial contact. The pain overwhelmed her and she blackout as she heard Leia calling, as if through a tunnel, "Master!"

XXX

Leia felt her Master's pain through their bond, causing her to turn and scream "Master!" Pulling one of her Master's green blades to her empty hand, Leia jumped over her Master's unconscious form, crossing the blades in front of her to stop a downward, finishing attack by Maul. Mace had recovered by now and helped her push him back further from their two fallen comrades.

Leia soon dropped her Master's blade, fighting with two blades wasn't her strongest suit, and focused on putting as much power behind her strikes as possible. Blue and purple blades moved surprisingly almost as one, the fact that neither of their owners really thought much about the other lost in the heat of battle. Unlike the Jedi who seemed to be straining, trying to end the fight before they got anymore exhausted, Maul seemed not only just as strong as other, but also as if he were toying with them, keeping them around just for his amusement rather than because their skills had kept them alive this long.

Finally the Sith said "I grow so tired of this fight." Without another word he started choking Leia and said to Mace "Lay down your weapon if you want the Padawan to live." Mace glared at Mail, but obeyed him, turning it off and dropping it. Maul laughed and said "Pity, I thought for sure you would put the galaxy before this Padawan." Before Mace could respond, Maul started using Force lightning on him.

Mace bellowed in pain, trying to concentrate enough to catch it in his hand like Yoda had done or to pull his blade to him, but he couldn't shake the pain long enough to do it. After what felt like hours to Leia, though was probably just seconds, Mace fell dead to the ground. Her eyes widened in horror, not only at the sight of the dead Jedi, but because Maul also started to pull her closer to him.

He stared at her as she struggled in his Force grip, before finally saying "You might prove more useful to me as a hostage." With that he yelled to his remaining troops that were still fighting with the Clones, "Retreat to the ships." To himself he added, "I have what I came he for." Using the Force, he knocked Leia out before carrying her aboard the nearest ship. Once the last of the Dark Forces was loaded, they took off into the sky and finally into hyperspace.

Once they were out of reach, Rex ran over to Ahsoka and said "Commander, wake up." as he slapped her cheeks gently for good measure. The other Clones were seeing to Naare and Mace, though nothing could be done for the older Jedi. Ahsoka groggily opened her eyes and muttered, "Rex? What happened?" "It's not good kid. General Windu is dead and Maul took Leia. We tried to stop them, but there was nothing we could do."

The news crushed Ahsoka, she may not have gotten along with the older Jedi, but she wouldn't have wished him dead for anything. And Leia was in the hands of Maul?! How would her Padawan be able to stand up to that quiet, unassuming Sith? He could sound so sincere and kind, he had perfected the art of deceit so well that it was hard to tell what the truth was even if you knew, let alone when your emotions were in flux like she sensed Leia's were.

She forced herself to push such thoughts out of her mind, she needed to see to Mace's body and Naare, than she would have to let the Council know what took place here. Sighing, she added to her mental list "And then Padmé and Anakin." Out loud she said "Help me up Rex, there is much that needs to be done."

 **Honest opinions on how I did with the fight between the Jedi and Maul are appreciated, though I feel like I did okay I think it could have been better, but then again I might just be being nit-picky, I don't know. Those scenes are always so hard to write for me, lol. Also for any Mace (or Samuel L. Jackson) fans out there, sorry for killing Mace. Honestly, he never was my favorite Jedi so it wasn't too hard killing him off for me, but I'm sure some of you are bawling or something, idk. I have big plans ahead, feel free to speculate :D**

 **Also, yeah I know Naare's lightsaber was blue/red in the Freemaker show, but I felt like purple would work best with this.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Note: If any words that should have the letter t in them are missing it, forgive me, the key is being a pain and sometimes works just fine and other times will suddenly require a harder touch then I normally do. I obviously notice if the word is one that can't be another word without it, for the program I use underlines it in red, but if its something like the/he then I don't always catch it. Why couldn't it have been the q key, lol, I hardly ever need that one XD**

 **Also this chapter is going to take a bit of a break from the whole just Ezra or Luke/Leia bit, though this will still probably count as Ezra's chapter, we shall see where it leads us :D**

Ezra was on his way to meet up with Luke when he saw both of their Masters hurrying towards the Council room. What they were going there for he could only guess but by the looks on their faces it wasn't good news. He hoped that they all weren't getting sent back out just yet. He wanted to help the galaxy, but right now he didn't feel like he could take on a Youngling, let alone the Dark Forces. Putting the thought of the possibility of going back out so soon, he smiled as he entered the Temple garden.

There he saw Luke meditating under a tree, right where he always sat and waited for Ezra when they got the chance to hang out. He settled in on the grass beside him and was about to say something when Luke said "Something isn't right, the Masters are all concerned and sad." Ezra wasn't surprised that Luke seemed to know a bit more about what was going on than he did; Luke had always been more sensitive to emotions while Ezra had always done better at connecting with animals.

Before he could ask Luke what he thought had the Masters feeling that way, Luke softly asked "Have you had any time to search for your parents?" Ezra sighed and said "No, we have been almost constantly moving and when we aren't there are too many eyes." Luke opened his eyes and gave him a sympathetic look as he replied "You'll find them someday Ezra, I know it." Ezra didn't reply, for honestly he didn't think that he would ever succeed.

Ezra was just about to ask Luke if he thought Leia would end up back at the Jedi Temple soon too, when he spotted their Masters walking towards them. The looks on their faces cause Ezra to worry, though why he didn't know, his gut just told him it wasn't going to be good. When the Masters motioned for them both to sit, Ezra knew that it was really bad. They were quiet for a moment before Obi-Wan started saying, "We have news from Alderaan."

"Maul showed up and Mace was killed, Ahsoka and Naare were injured." He continued. "What about Leia?" Luke interrupted, fear for his twin evident in his voice. Caleb and Obi-Wan shared a look, before Caleb took over and said "Maul took her." Ezra gasped as Luke groaned. "I thought she was just cloaking herself. I should have been there for her." Luke bemoaned.

"Luke…" Obi-Wan started before Luke cut him off once more "I know I couldn't have been, and I know most bonds are discouraged and all, but… Master Tiplee would understand what I mean." Ezra remembered the stories of the Mikkian Jedi and her twin sister, Tiplar. Tiplar had been killed by the Clone Tup when his chip had malfunctioned. Obi-Wan and Caleb both seemed to understand as well what Luke was talking about, for they nodded.

"Do my parents know?" Luke asked, looking at his Master. Obi-Wan shook his head and said "Ahsoka is on her way to do that now. We tried to get her to let me do it, as her injuries are rather severe, but she insisted on being the one." Ezra felt bad for Ahsoka, for he knew that she valued the friendship and trust of Anakin, this wasn't going to be easy for her at all.

XXX

Ahsoka had all she could do to hold in the moan as she got off the shuttle near Anakin and Padmé's residence when they were on Coruscant, the pain in her back was intense. She was not looking forward to their reactions to her news, particularly her old Masters, but she wouldn't have anyone else do it, it was her duty. Granted most parents didn't even know anything about their kids when they went off to be Jedi, but the Council agreed that this was a special case since Padmé may end up hearing Maul using Leia for a bargaining chip.

She limped along until she finally reached their door, which she knocked on, waiting for one or the other to answer it. She was relieved when it was Padmé who opened the door, smiling as she said "Ahsoka, this is a wonderful surprise!" Ahsoka tried to return the smile, though she felt like it was just a poor replica of one, as she asked "May I come in?" "Of course." Padmé said, motioning her in as she said the words.

As Ahsoka limped past her Padmé asked "What happened? You're limping." Ahsoka put off answering as she asked "Is Sky Guy around?" Padmé nodded and after seeing that Ahsoka was situated comfortably on a chair, she went off to get him. He came out of the kitchen area shortly thereafter, Padmé not far behind as he echoed Padmé's question "What happened Snips?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath before spilling out the whole story, from the plan to attack the camp to Mace's death, to her own injuries, to the kidnapping of Leia. When Ahsoka told them what happened to their daughter, Padmé's left hand came up and covered her mouth to hold in a sob as Anakin's face turned red. Ahsoka knew what was coming, but all the bracing and preparing in the world could not have prepared her for the onslaught of words he threw at her.

"How could you let him take her? How could you let her stay in the area knowing he was there?" On and on he vented at her, not noticing the way she had to fight to keep her own tears from falling. Padmé noticed, however, and put her hand gently on Anakin's shoulder as she said "Ani, Ahsoka did what any Jedi would do, just as Leia did what any Jedi would do. Remember how you felt when Ahsoka left? She is probably feeling just as bad if not worse about this then us. Like you, Ahsoka always took these types of things personally."

Anakin sighed and replied "You're right as always Padmé." Turning to Ahsoka, he gave her a gentle hug which finally caused her to lose control over her tears as he said "I'm sorry Ahsoka." Ahsoka sobbed "I'm sorry too Master." "You have nothing to be sorry for Snips, even Mace could do nothing." "I'll do everything I can to bring her back, I swear Master." Anakin mumbled quietly to himself "As will I."

XXX

Ezra and Luke were still outside, though they had moved closer to the Jedi Temple entrance, when Ezra saw Luke's eyes widen. Turning to look behind him, his own eyes soon matched Luke's at the sight before them. Striding into the Temple was Anakin Skywalker, with Ahsoka right behind him. From out of nowhere Obi-wan joined Ahsoka, who stopped briefly to hold a hushed conference with the older Jedi, before they both set off after Anakin.

Soon the trio was out of sight, having entered the Temple. Ezra turned his attention back to his friend and asked "What do you think that was about?" "I have no idea, but I think its going to be something big and something to do with Leia." Luke replied. Ezra nodded his head in agreement as he wished that he could be in the room to witness what had brought the Hero With No Fear back to the Jedi Temple.

XXX

Anakin barged into the Jedi Council room where almost all the Council members had gathered to discuss what to do about the kidnapping of Leia, the death of Mace, and just Maul in general. In fact Obi-Wan had been heading to the meeting when he had spotted Anakin being followed by a rather distressed looking Ahsoka. He quietly took his seat while Ahsoka stood politely by the door and Anakin waited in the center of the room for the Master's to notice him.

Yoda smiled grimly at Anakin and asked "What do for you can we?" Both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were surprised when Anakin calmly said "Masters, I know that we agreed I would leave the Jedi, but right now, you need me. Let me back in until either this war ends, Maul's death or Maul's capture, whichever you ask. I can no longer just sit on the sidelines watching everyone around me do something to end it."

Shaak Ti, actually present for the first time in a while, asked softly "Why should we? You were a powerful Jedi, Skywalker, but you held your anger to close. Have you learned to let it go? And what of your attachment to Padmé?" Ahsoka saw it for what it was, a test to see how Anakin would answer and react. "I haven't mastered my anger, but I will not let it master me. As for my attachment to Padmé, that won't go away and its not like I am asking for a permanent return, just let me help for however long you wish."

The Masters all shared looks, each conveying how they felt about the matter and his answers. A few even whispered to those who were present via holocrons the general feelings coming from the others, though not loud enough for either Anakin or Ahsoka to make out. Finally, Yoda silenced them all by a tap of his stick on the floor. He studied Anakin quietly for a moment, looking deep within him.

Finally the Grand Master said "Agree we do to let you do this, if willing she is, Knight Tano, to keep her eye on you." Ahsoka looked stunned at the thought of being in charge of her former Master, before she bowed respectively and said "Of course Master Yoda." "Return this to you then I will." Yoda said as he lifted Anakin's lightsaber from a spot beside him. "Knew you would return for this someday I did." Yoda said as he handed it to him.

"Your rank of Knight is also temporarily restored to you." Ki-Adi-Mundi, "But remember, even though you will have charge of some Clones and other Troopers, Ahsoka is in charge of you and has the final say." "Thank you Masters." Anakin said as he received his lightsaber, "I won't let you down." With that, he and Ahsoka left the room to work out this new path, as well as to inform Padmé what had happened.

Kit Fisto leaned forward and said "What will we do about him and Luke?" "A time to be picky, this is not. If necessary, to battle they will be sent together. Keep an eye on them, Obi-Wan, you and Ashoka must." 'Yes Master Yoda." Obi-Wan replied. After that the Council once again fell into discussions about what was to be done for Leia Skywalker and to Maul.

XXX

Ezra and Luke had spent a bit longer guessing at what was going on behind the closed doors of the Council room before both settling in to meditate. Both boys had always found the practice to be more relaxing then tedious, as some of their fellow Padawans did, and could easily sit for hours, sometimes together, sometimes alone, just doing so. Today, however, was not to be one of those days. It felt like just seconds had passed, though in reality it was minutes, before Anakin and Ahsoka reappeared from within the Temple.

Both, upon spying the boys, walked over to them. Anakin had a serious look on his face, though a grin was still able to break through as he said, mainly to Luke, "I have been reinstated as a Jedi temporarily." Both boys were stunned, and Ezra watched, as well as felt, Luke's delight cross his face as he asked "Will we be working together?"

"More than likely not, but who knows what the future will bring." Ahsoka answered, earning a frown from Anakin, to which she responded "The Council may have reinstated you Anakin, and they may not be forcing you to follow all of the rules due to this, but Luke will still be here when you are gone and must follow them, though whether or not they will become desperate enough for two Skywalkers is yet to be seen."

They all visited for a while before Obi-Wan and Caleb came to join them, both informing them that not only had Caleb been appointed to join the Council, but also the words about Anakin and Luke that were shared after they left. Anakin smiled and looked down at Luke as he said "Looks like there is a new hope that we might be fighting together someday." Luke returned his father's smile, basking in the first time he was allowed to meet with him without worry about the Council catching them.

Caleb turned to Ezra and said "It's time for us to head off again unfortunately." Ezra groaned, they had only been back for a day, nothing that could be called a real rest. "I know, but duty calls." Caleb said, his own fatigue evident in his voice. Obi-Wan gave them a slightly worried look as he said "Would you like me to talk to the Council about giving the job to someone else?" He could see that master and student were both tired and really should have been allowed more time before being asked to go out again.

Ezra looked at his Master, who shook his head no as he replied "Thank you, but we will be fine. Besides, everyone is running tired these days." For the first time since they had arrived there, Ezra took a good look around the Temple. Even though there were several Jedi on break, it felt emptier then it had in times past when they had visited. Looking up at his Master he asked "Did we lose more?" His Master sighed and replied "Yes, several Knights, two Masters and quite a few Padawans unfortunately. Whether or not it was by Maul, we don't know as news of their deaths are just reaching us and the details aren't all there yet."

Ezra hoped that Petna, Mara and all the other Padawans that he was friends with were alright, but it seemed there would be no knowledge of that for some time to come. Looking at Luke, he could tell his friend felt the same and that his sister wouldn't be counted among the lost.

XXX

Later, Ezra and Caleb boarded the Ghost. Hera pretty much just shuttled them around these days, telling them that they had flown together so often she felt as if they were a part of her crew, that she consider them family. Every so often she would give other Jedi a lift, but that was only if she knew that Caleb and Ezra wouldn't be needing them. Caleb went forward to tell Hera were they were going, while Ezra headed to the lower gun.

He loved watching everything from flying close to the ground to the lanes of hyperspace from there and he found it a good place to think. They had just made the jump to hyperspace when Sabine joined him. After their greetings they were quiet for a while before Sabine asked "Is something wrong?" Ezra told her all about his friend's capture by Maul and everything else surrounding that event.

As he finished she said "I'm sorry Ezra, I hope your friend will be alright." Ezra looked out at the stars streaking by as he replied "Me too Sabine, me too."

XXX

Maul walked along the corridors of the ship. He had just had another successful attack, one which claimed yet another Jedi's life. A smirk, one which these days seemed to constantly be in place, was on his face as he thought about the prisoner he held. He had sensed something familiar about her Force signature, though different at the same time.

Though the young Jedi had remained quiet whenever he had questioned her, it only took a little bit of searching to discover her first and, more importantly, her last name. He chuckled to himself at the thought of having Skywalker's daughter aboard his ship.

He stopped in front of her cell, standing silently at the entrance. He stared at her and as she stared back at him, determination and annoyance evident in her eyes. His smirk turned into a full on smile. Oh yes, he was going to have fun breaking her spirit.

 **I hope Yoda sounds like Yoda. I always have trouble writing him, I always feel like I don't get his speech pattern just right. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D I am still open to adding favorite characters to this story if you have them, so feel free to leave a request in a review or message :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Because I forgot to upload a chapter last week you guys get two today!**

Luke was torn between happiness and sadness. On the one hand, he might actually get to work with his father one day, but on the other the whole reason his father had pushed to be reinstated for the time being was because his twin was taken by Maul. Would he ever see her alive again? He wasn't given much time to think about it, as Obi-Wan walked over to meet him where he had been waiting outside the Council chambers for him.

By his side was Naare, Mace Windu's old Padawan. While Luke felt bad for Naare that her Master was now dead, he couldn't say with all honesty that he would miss the older Jedi. He could tell that Mace never quite trusted him or his sister for that matter, just because their father was Anakin. "Luke, Naare will be joining us until she has passed her trials." Obi-Wan informed him.

Naare gave him a slight smile, for she knew how her Master always treated the Skywalker twins and Luke could tell she wasn't quite sure how Luke would react to this news. Luke smiled, hoping to put her at ease, as he replied "Glad to have you Naare. Naare thanked him before Obi-Wan said "We have a bit of a mini mission to do."

Luke and Naare looked at him, before they both asked "What is it?" Obi-Wan chuckled at their synchronization before saying "We have been selected to go pick up a Force sensitive child. His family just relocated to Coruscant and they aren't too far from here, in fact they are within walking distance. Let's go."

As the threesome walked towards the address they had been given, the two Padawans asked many questions, though Obi-Wan admitted he didn't know much. Upon reaching the location, Obi-Wan knocked. They didn't have long to wait before a tanned skin teenager opened the door. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Yes, we are from the Jedi Temple." Obi-Wan started, before she cut him off and asked softly "You're here for Rowan aren't you?"

"Yes, we are." Obi-Wan answered. The girl stepped back and motioned with her hand as she said "Please come in. I'm Kordi by the way." The room was cluttered with boxes and she rushed to clear off enough room for them to sit comfortably. "Zander, my older brother, just took him for a short walk, they should be back soon." She said as she took a seat herself.

After a moment of silence she said "You know, we wouldn't have agreed to this if we could care for him ourselves, but ever since our parents died, we just can't seem to make ends meet and watch Rowan." Naare gave her a sympathetic smile before responding, "We will take good care of him, I promise you." Kordi replied "We made this move so we could still be near him. We know he can't visit us, but it makes us feel better about all of this."

Luke wished that Obi-Wan would take Rowan on as his Padawan when it came time, for he was sure Obi-Wan would allow the visits, just as he and Ahsoka allowed Luke and Leia to visit their parents. His thoughts were interrupted as the one who must be Zander entered the dwelling from outside, followed by a young boy. Upon spying the three Jedi, Zander immediately sobered up, for he had been laughing at what Rowan had been saying before he entered.

Rowan, sensing his brother's distress, hid behind him, only an eye visible from time to time. Naare walked over, knelt and said "You must be Rowan. I'm Naare, and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker. We're here to take you to the Jedi Temple, where you can learn to be a Jedi. "Noooo, I want to stay with Kordi and Zander." Rowan replied in a childish voice, tears filling his eyes at the thought of leaving his siblings.

Zander knelt too and took Rowan in his arms as he said "I know big guy, but this is for the best." Kordi also knelt next to her sibling, as Naare stood up and stepped back to allow them a bit of privacy as they said their goodbyes. "Now Rowan Freemaker, remember you promised that you would behave and listen to the Jedi. They will take good care of you, I promise." She said to her little brother. Rowan bit his lower lip and nodded, though the tears stayed in his eyes.

Luke's heart broke for the boy, he couldn't imagine being separate from his sister at that age. He could tell it bothered Naare as well, for she ducked her head to try to hide her own tears. Both older Freemaker siblings took a turn giving Rowan a hug and a kiss before Kordi picked him up and handed him to Naare. She, in turn, handed him to Obi-Wan, who preceded them out the door, leaving his Padwans to comfort the older siblings.

As they were getting ready to follow Obi-Wan, Luke heard Naare whisper, "I promise you that I will keep an eye on him and let you know how he is doing." Kordi was so overcome with tears that all she could do was nod and hug Naare as an expression of her thanks. After a shocked second, Naare returned the hug before following Luke out the door.

XXX

After dropping Rowan off in the care of Tera Sinube, the threesome were sent out to help Master Luminara and Padawan Mara Jade on Onderon. Since Naare didn't have access to her own ship, they hired Han to take them there. Once they were in hyperspace, Luke found a moment alone to tell Han what had happened to Leia. Shock crossed Han's face before he asked if there was anything he could do to help. Luke shook his head as he replied "Not yet, but I will let you know if there is."

XXX

As they landed on Onderon, Master Luminara, Mara Jade, and Lux Bonteri were waiting to meet them. "Good to see you again Master Kenobi." Lux greeted Obi-Wan. He also greeted Luke and was introduced to Naare before they got down to business. "Maul has made a move with his Dark Forces here after all." Luminara said. "Do you think its going to be a repeat of Alderaan?" Luke asked.

Luminara shook her head as she replied "No, my spies have confirmed that Maul is not in their camp, at least not at the moment. We should strike now, before that changes." "Will we be able to attack them in the daylight here? On Alderaan they were relentless in their attacks during the day." Obi-Wan asked. "While they have been somewhat the same here, they seem to be having difficulty keeping themselves organized." Mara responded, "It could be that they are new to this and Onderon is their trial run or…"

"It's a trap." Luke stated, finishing her train of thought for her. Mara nodded and said "Exactly." "Well, if it is a trap, we'll just have to spring it. We can't afford not to make a move against them if they are showing any weakness." Obi-Wan said, to which Luminara replied "Agreed. Senator Bonteri has volunteered to lead us to the best locations to spring our attacks personally." Obi-Wan looked at the younger man and asked "Are you sure Senator? As you well know this is dangerous work and you are one of the few people besides Saw Grerrera that your people look up to."

Lux nodded and replied "Yes Master Kenobi, I am sure. I know this area well, having fought in it myself before." Obi-Wan nodded and said "Very well, we are ready whenever you are Senator." "Then let's go now. The sooner we end this, the sooner my people will be safe." Lux motioned them to follow him as he spoke and, after getting the Clones attention, they followed him out of the town into the jungle.

XXX

Leia awoke in her cell, surprised at finally having been left alone long enough to get any rest. Ever since she had awoken and found herself kidnapped by Maul she had been relentlessly tortured for information. She had hoped that it was all a bad dream, even wishing she could see Mace coming to free her for that would mean he was alive and that this was all just a horrible nightmare. Hearing the sound of the door opening she turned to look at her newest attacker.

Seeing that it was Maul himself, she wished that the force inhibitor cuffs she was wearing would malfunction for just a second so she could make him pay for what he had done. She was surprised at the soft tone of his voice as he said "I can sense your anger little one. You really should learn to just give in to your anger. Not only is it freeing but the power that comes with it far outweighs any of the so called negatives that the Jedi talk about."

Before she could form a reply he continued "I suppose you believe that they will come for you. Why would they? You are just a Padawan. Not only have I killed a very powerful Master Jedi, but if they should fall too, I can take over the galaxy with ease. Why would they put the galaxy at risk for you? You may be the daughter of a great former Jedi, but there are thousands more who could easily take your place."

He chuckled to himself before he said "Of course, I kind of hope they do come for you, then I can easily dispatch him and have the galaxy to myself. The Sith will finally have their rightful place in the galaxy." "Shut up!" yelled Leia, tears forming in her eyes, "They will come for me." "No, I don't think they will. Well I'll leave you to your thoughts." With that, Maul exited her cell.

Hours passed and Leia almost wished someone would come and torture her, for Maul's negative words kept drifting through her mind.


	15. Chapter 14

Walking into the spacious galley of the Ghost, Ezra asked his Master, "So where are we headed?" "To Lothal. It seems some well know broadcasters called the Bridgers have been targeted by some who blame them for starting this war with Maul, since they kept calling for him to be hunted. They asked the Jedi for help since they don't know who to trust. We are to bring them back to Coruscant and see them safely in the care of Padmé Amidala-Skywalker." Caleb said.

Ezra remembered the broadcasts his Master spoke of, in fact he still listened to them every chance he got. "Are we going to bother with fake names this time since its just a matter of picking them up?" he asked, trying to keep his excitement at the thought of picking up a couple he looked up to out of his voice. Caleb shook his head and said "The Council didn't think that it was necessary for this job."

Just then, Hera informed them over the coms "We are approaching Lothal." They felt the Ghost pull out of hyperspace and they both made their way forward to look upon the planet they were to visit. Ezra wasn't very impressed with the way it looked, though at least it wasn't all buildings like Coruscant was. The closer they got though, the more he could tell he was wrong about it being a desert planet. It had some hardy, though sparse plants on it and interesting rock formations. Even from miles in the air he could sense the different animal species that made this world their home.

They soon landed on the outskirts of a small settlement and Caleb and Ezra disembarked. "We shouldn't be too long Hera." Caleb said. "We'll be waiting for you." She replied, before closing the hatch to the outside world. Caleb and Ezra walked through the town and headed in the direction that Caleb had been given of their home. They reached it, though they could tell that the Bridgers had already had some company. The door was blasted in and smoke was pouring out of it.

Both Jedi started running towards it, swiftly entering it. There was no fire to be seen, if there had been one it burnt out rather quickly, leaving lots of smoke in its wake. "Is anyone here?" Caleb hollered. Ezra noticed a piece of furniture start to move, what it was exactly was hard to tell through the smoke. What wasn't hard to miss, however, was the hole that appeared where it had been and the people climbing out of it.

First came a man, followed by a woman and lastly a Rodian. Caleb and Ezra led them out of the smoke filled house and into a nearby alley. When the three finally got some fresh air into their lungs, the man asked "Are you the Jedi we sent for?" "If you're the Bridgers, then yes." Caleb responded. The man nodded and said "That's us. I am Ephraim and this is my wife Mira. The Rodian is our friend Tseebo. He came to warn us when he saw the bounty hunter headed towards our place."

"Which bounty hunter was this?" asked Ezra. "I don't believe we know your names." Ephraim responded, a twinkle in his eyes. "Sorry, I'm Ezra and this is my Master, Caleb." He saw the Bridgers start, though at what he wasn't sure and before he could ask, Mira replied while pointing, "That bounty hunter." Caleb and Ezra turned, igniting their lightsabers as they did so.

Up on the rooftop stood none other than Boba Fett. "Well, long time no see." Said Caleb, to which the bounty hunter chuckled and said "Indeed, master Jedi. Since its you that has come for these two, I am going to let them go. Consider it payment in full for my debt." With that he jetpacked off, leaving some confused bystanders and some understanding Jedi.

"Well, since he won't be a problem, how about we get you to our ship?" asked Caleb. "Can Tseebo come too?" asked Mira, "I know that the bounty hunter has let us go, but I am worried about what would happen to him if they get sent back." "That shouldn't be a problem. We'll contact Senator Amidala-Skywalker when we get back on the Ghost, but I don't think she will turn Tseebo away as she was good friends with Onaconda Farr and so has a soft spot for Rodians." Caleb replied.

They safely made their way back to the Ghost and Caleb contact Senator Amidala-Skywalker and she proved his statement to be correct. "Of course you may bring Tseebo. I look forward to meeting you all in person." Once the transmission was ended, Caleb went up front with Hera and Sabine showed Tseebo a place where he could rest, as the Rodian was still very shook up. That left Ezra alone with the Bridgers.

After a few minutes of silence, Ezra said "I've listened to your broadcast for years, and I have to say I admire you. You aren't afraid to speak your mind." "Thank you Ezra." Ephraim said. "So what's life like as a Jedi?" asked Mira. He spent the remainder of the trip answering any question they gave him, getting a few of his own answered in return. He was a little puzzled that they seemed most curious about his personal stories, but he rationalized it as they had more of an impact since they now knew him personally, rather than just some character in a story.

All too quickly the trip came to an end for Ezra, who wondered if this was what it was like to have parents, to have someone interested in his life. Yes, his Master would talk to him about his day and such, but somehow this felt different. As the landed, the Bridgers thanked Hera before following the two Jedi out of the Ghost. It was a short walk from there to where Padmé was staying and they met with no trouble.

Padmé greeted them like long lost friends and did her best to make them comfortable. While Caleb went to report via his com that they had been successful and Padmé was showing Ephraim where he could put their bag, Mira was left alone with Ezra. "Thank you, Ezra, for coming to our rescue." She said, smiling at him. "You're welcome. It was fun getting to talk to you about being a Jedi and all. It's all I have ever known, I was dropped off at the Temple as a baby." He quickly looked around before whispering, "But one day I want to find my parents."

Mira's eyes filled with tears and she looked like she was about to say something, but the sounds of Padmé and Ephraim returning stopped her. Right before they reentered the room, Mira whispered to him, "I hope you do find them one day, Ezra, you are a very special boy." He blushed at the compliment, but before he could reply, Caleb too returned and told him it was time to go. "Senator Amidala-Skywalker's personal guards can take it from here." He said. The two Jedi said their goodbyes, but the whole walk back to the Temple Ezra couldn't shake that he had missed something important about the Bridgers.


	16. Chapter 15

Luke stuck close to Lux, both for the Senator's safety and to keep from getting turned around in the jungle. He remembered the tales Ahsoka had told him and Leia about fighting here, and he had to admit that she had described it perfectly. He hadn't it really felt it possible for one to be so invisible from another when they were just a few feet away, until now. Lux was just feet in front of him and sometimes it was hard to even keep track of him when the leaves closed in behind him.

Soon Luke noticed that the jungle vegetation was thinning and Lux held up his hand to call for a halt. He turned and whispered, "This is the edge of their camp they have made. Looks like they have been busy fighting the jungle to maintain their perimeter." Luke nodded, as Lux continued "Looks like they have been busy pushing their border back today, unless they have gotten more troops in, for I can see most of them from here and they look to be about the same number as those who have been making the attacks."

"Can you be sure?" asked Mara, who had cautiously come over to join them along with Obi-Wan, Luminara and Cody. Lux shook his head "No, we never did get an exact or close to exact count on their number but this looks to be about right." "It seems like a relatively small group, in comparison to those on other planets we have visited lately." Obi-Wan stated. "Which only makes this feel more like a trap." Luminara added, before asking "Shall we spring it?"

Obi-Wan nodded and said to Cody, "Have the men circle the encampment. We'll join you in a moment." The Clone replied "Yes sir." Before heading off to follow his order. "Now Senator, I know you want to help, but I think it best if you stay here and be our eyes rather and another soldier." Lux's eyes showed how much he wanted to once again join in the fight, but he nodded and simply said "Alright." Luminara spoke up and said "Each of us Jedi will take one corner of the camp and work our way to the center. If no trap gets sprung here, then it was probably meant to spread our thinning amount of Jedi even thinner."

"Or Maul has something up his sleeve that we don't want to know." Obi-Wan put his thoughts of the matter out there. The four Jedi stood there silently for a moment, before Mara said "Right then, where do you want us?" The next few minutes were spent with the Jedi getting quietly into position along with the Clones. Obi-Wan and Luminara had taken the furthest points for themselves, with their Padawans taking the closer. Once they had all signaled that they were in position, Luminara started the attack, followed closely by Obi-Wan.

While the Dark Forces were busy with this sudden, unexpected attack from two sides, Luke and Mara, along with their Clones, quietly made their way behind them, taking out the ones further back. Before long, the Dark Forces realized they were surrounded, but even with the four Jedi against them, they still refused to surrender. They instead ducked behind items for cover, slowly making their way to where their ships were. But Luke already had thought of that and he and his Clones got in between them and it.

The Dark Force still refused to give up and started concentrating their fire power mainly on Luke and his Clones. Luke was doing his best, but he couldn't stop all the bolts that were shot his way, let alone at his troops. While the Clones were taking down their fair share of members of the Dark Forces, they too were falling to ground. Just when it seemed that the Dark Forces would break through his lines, Mara joined him along with the troops she had been assigned to, and they started pushing the Dark Forces back once more.

Cut off from their last hope of escape, the Dark Forces finally surrendered, throwing down their guns in defeat. Immediately silence invaded their surroundings that had seconds ago been filled with the sounds of weapons and battle cries. The Clone Troopers are left to take care of the prisoners while the Jedi see to their fallen men, calling every once in a while for a medic, but all too often moving on with a grim look on their faces. They even would check on members of the Dark Forces, having the medics help those they could of them, something that seemed to shock some of the enemies that had been looking at them with hatred in their eyes seconds earlier.

Lux came out of hiding and help out where he could, before making his way to the Jedi and asking "Well, what do you make of this?" "It seems that Maul is attacking not just strong allies of the Republic, but of the Jedi as well. Any planet that has a strong connection to us is suddenly getting hit by the Dark Forces." Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard as he spoke. "Obi-Wan, I think there is more to it than that." Luke said.

"What do you mean, young one?" asked Luminara. "Alderaan and Onderon are both strong allies of the Republic and Jedi, its true, but they also have a strong connection to Obi-Wan. Senator Organa is a close friend of my mother's, which via Anakin, brings his ties to you. Lux here is good friends with Ahsoka, which once again leads to you, Master." Obi-Wan sighed and said "That is a very convincing and disturbing thought. It seems Maul still has a personal vendetta against me, if your theory is correct."

"So he is taking it out on those close at you to get at you?" Mara asked, making sure she understood what Luke and Obi-Wan were saying. "It does seem like something he would do." Luminara said thoughtfully. "Maybe that's why he took Leia! He might know that she is connected to you as well." Luke exclaimed. The Master shared a troubled look before Luminara said "We need to report this to the Council."

Before they could do that, Obi-Wan's com went off. He picked it up and said "Kenobi here." "Obi-Wan!? Oh thank goodness I finally got through." Came the voice of Leia. Everyone stared at the com in shock as Obi-Wan responded "Leia, are you safe?" "For the moment I am. I managed to get free of the cell Maul has been holding me in. It took forever to find a com and even longer it seemed for someone to answer." "Where are you child?" he asked.

"I'm still aboard his ship. From the star maps I saw, we are in the Mustafar system, rather close to the planet." "We'll be there as soon as we can!" Obi-Wan declared. Suddenly Leia's voice changed to a frightened tone as she said "Oh no, Maul is coming. Help me Obi-Wan, you're my only hope!" With that the com went dead. Obi-Wan knew that there was no point in trying to raise her, for she either had shut it off to hide the fact she contacted anyone from Maul or Maul himself had gotten it.

Obi-Wan said "Luminara, inform the Council both of our theory and of this transmission. Luke and I are heading to Mustafar. Senator Bonteri may we borrow a ship? The longer we can keep the fact that Jedi are coming from Maul, the better off this mission will go." "Of course, I will arrange to have one ready for you immediately." Lux said, to which Obi-Wan nodded as he turned to his Padawan and said "Let's go Luke." Before turning and heading off into the jungle, Luke fast on his heels.

XXX

"There." She thought, "It is done. Obi-Wan is on his way."

 **A little note, I have been wanting to add the whole help me Obi-Wan bit since I first started planning this story. Yeah I know in the movie she also puts Kenobi in there, but I felt that would be too odd since she knows him in this story. I am also not entirely pleased with how short the battle felt on Onderon, but my fingers are too excited to get to the next part of this story so yeah.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry this is really late getting to you guys! I had trouble getting to real interwebs in order to upload this. I'll be breaking my chapter idea here, as both Leia and Luke's side will also be present during this chapter.**

No sooner had Ezra and his Master stepped into the Temple, then they were summoned to the Council room. "We have just received word from Master Luminara that Leia has contacted them. Obi-Wan and Luke are headed to the Mustafar system even as we speak." Depa informed them. "Go, you must, help them, you will." Yoda stated. "Luke has a theory that Maul is still holding a personal grudge against Obi-Wan. We feel it would be wise to have as much backup as we can afford to give them." Plo Koon added, "If they can get away from their current mission, Ahsoka and Anakin will join you there as well."

"Otherwise it's just us four, right?" asked Caleb, to which all the other Masters nodded. "Unfortunately yes." Replied Aayla, who along with over half of the Council members was only able to be there via hologram. "Understood, we will do our best, Masters." Caleb said, as he and Ezra bowed. As they left the room, Caleb radioed Hera to see if she was available and once she informed him that she was, he asked her to have the Ghost ready for take-off as soon as possible.

XXX

Luke and Obi-Wan exited hyperspace above Mustafar. Looking down upon it, Luke could see the glowing, red planet had bright trails of lava visible from space. He shuddered, hoping that his twin was fine. "Can you feel her Luke?" asked Obi-Wan. Luke reached out to his twin through their bond, his eyes closed in concentration. It was a moment before he replied, "Yes, but she is hard to read, like darkness is cloaking her." "Maul must have found her. Is she on the ship or the planet?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Another moment passed before Luke spoke again, his voice filled with assurance as he answered "The ship." "Well this will be fun then." Obi-Wan said, more thinking out loud then actually talking to Luke as he continued, "Now how are we going to get on that ship." Suddenly the ship gave a jolt and Luke said, "I think we just found our way on. They latched onto us with their tracker beam." "We'll need to split up when we get on board. You go and look for your sister, I will go and shut down the tracker beam."

"Do you think we'll get that chance? I mean won't the Dark Forces be waiting for us to exit?" asked Luke. "Oh I'm sure they will, but Maul is, well Maul. He'll want to take us down himself, especially me, if your theory is correct." Obi-Wan stated. "Is he insane?! I mean yes his Dark Forces are giving us a run for our credits, but…" "Oh do not be mistake Luke, Maul is mad. Only his brother seemed to calm him a bit, but since we haven't seen him, its safe to say he is dead." Obi-Wan interrupted, "He is also devious and deceitful; he learned those lessons well from his Master."

Seeing that they were almost within the ship, Obi-Wan turned to his Padawan and said "Now, lets see if we can find some place to hide in and even the odds, shall we?"

XXX

After they had somehow successfully fooled the Dark Forces into thinking that they were not on the ship, Luke and his Master had gone off on their separate missions. Luke hid his lightsaber and tried to act like he belonged. Really though he was in awe, this was the closest he had ever been to the Dark Forces ship called the Star Destroyer, let alone been in one. Thankfully the Dark Forces had no set uniform and once he shed his Jedi robe and hid his Padawan braid, he was able to easily blend in.

He got turned around a few times, but eventually found the brigs. It was surprisingly unguarded, which caused Luke to feel a little unsure that this was the right plan. Maul had to have known they were coming, he must have heard Leia! Obi-Wan needed to be alerted, but when Luke tried the coms, he found that they were being blocked. "I've got to get Leia and get out of here." Looking at the list of who was where, Luke soon found his sister's name and headed down the row of cells to the one that was said to be housing her.

Luke opened it to find her facing the wall, her Jedi cloak's hood pulled up over her head, with chains leading out of sight. "Leia" he said softly, causing her to stir and look at him. "Luke?" she said, though her voice sounded odd. But it had been months since they had seen each other, so maybe he wasn't correctly remembering how she sounded. "Obi-Wan and I have come to get you out." Leia struggled to a sitting position, and it was then that Luke noticed she was bound with Force Inhibitor Chains.

He pulled out his lightsaber and made short work of them and Leia immediately started rubbing her wrist. "Obi-Wan is taking care of the tractor beam, come on, we have to hurry and meet him at the ship." Luke said, motioning for his twin to follow him. "No, Luke wait! Maul overheard me, he knows I sent for Obi-Wan. He probably guessed that Obi-Wan headed to the tractor beams, we have to help him!"

"Okay, breathe Leia, we will find and help Obi-Wan." The fifteen year old said, trying to calm his sister. Leia nodded, relief evident in the way she was holding herself. Luke and Leia hurried to the data screen Luke had used to find her and pulled up a map of the ship, since neither was familiar enough with a Star Destroyer to know where to go. Once they found the plans they were looking for they memorized the directions and headed out, hoping to reach Obi-Wan before it was too late.

XXX

Obi-Wan had just finished shutting down the last of the tractor beam, when he heard Luke yell, "Master!" Turning he asked "Luke, what are you doing here, you were supposed to head to the ship once you found Leia." "Leia told me that Maul overheard her call us in, we had to get to you…" Luke started. "Why? To warn me he would come for me? We already knew that was a possibility when we came here Luke." Obi-Wan said gently, pointing out that he was already aware of the danger.

"Oh… I hadn't thought of that, Leia got so freaked out that I guess I got blindsided by it." Luke replied. Obi-Wan raised his brow and asked "Leia got freaked out?" "Oh I wouldn't say that." Leia broke in, pushing back her hood. Master and Padawan gasped, for her eyes… they were no longer brown, but rather yellow. "Leia?" Luke questioned softly. Leia suddenly force pushed her brother backwards, causing him to hit his head and fall to the floor, unconscious.

"You don't have to do this Leia." Obi-Wan said, trying to reason with her. "Oh but I do. Maul has showed me how no one wants me, how you all just want to cast aside Luke and I." she said, bitterness in her voice. "That's not true Leia, you are like a niece to me!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Liar! All the Jedi either don't trust us or dislike us, just because our father broke the rule about attachments." Hot, angry tears spilled down her cheeks as she told Obi-Wan exactly how she felt.

"Maul has promised me he wants me, that he will help me get back at those who have shunned me, have hated me for something I cannot help. He already took care of Mace didn't he?" the last part was said with a bit of pride in it, as if this was a good thing. "Leia, listen to yourself, this isn't you." Obi-Wan pleaded. "It is now." Leia whispered, before drawing out her lightsaber and charging at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was barely able to ignite his in time to block her attack, his blue one flashing on in the nick of time to stop her now red blade. Seeing that color on her lightsaber made Obi-Wan just want to sob. How had the order let this happen to Leia? How had they failed her so badly? From the shadows to his right, he heard an all too familiar chuckle, followed by Maul's face as he stepped into the light. "That's right my Apprentice, take down the bane of my existence!" he shouted at Leia.

Leia responded with several swift blows at Obi-Wan, blow after blow landing on his blade until she saw her opening. Seconds later, Obi-Wan felt the greatest pain he had felt since his battle with Count Doku, the one where Anakin lost his hand. Looking down he saw he now matched his old Padawan in this way. Just as Leia was lowering her blade to finish him, a green blade stopped her from doing so. Luke, having regained consciousness, had leapt to his Master's defense, and just in the nick of time.

Leia let out a low, growl like sound as she saw that her twin stood in her way. "Get out of my way Luke." She demanded. Tears were streaming down his cheek as he replied, "I can't do that Leia." "Then I will make you." She declared, before attacking her sibling with all she had. It wasn't enough to beat him, for even with her unrestrained power, her twin knew her well enough to know how to counteract her moves.

Back and forth their blades went, sometimes they were on the defense and sometimes on the offense. Meanwhile, since they had moved away from both Maul and Obi-Wan as they dueled, Maul walked over to where Obi-Wan sat against a wall, holding his arm as spears of pain shot up it. "Oh Obi-Wan it does my heart good to see you this way." "Why are you doing this Maul?" Obi-Wan questioned, sweat beading on his brow.

"You know very well why. The anger towards you is the only thing that kept me going for years. Then my brother came for me and we were going to rule the galaxy together. But because you had to meddle with our leadership on Mandalore, you brought Palpatine to us. He killed Savage and so its because of you that my brother died. Once again my anger towards you is what's keeping me going, only this time, this time I am going to make you feel some pain before I kill you!" Maul had started his reply in his soft voice, but by the end of it he was yelling and spit was flying from his mouth along with his words.

Suddenly from behind him he heard a voice say "Get away from him!" Maul jumped back in time to avoid two lightsabers that were aimed at him. The green and blue blades of Ezra and Kanan missed Maul by inches and they both stepped in front of Obi-Wan to protect their fallen comrade. "Oh good, a couple of Jedi I can have some fun with before disposing of them." Maul said, laughing softly, but manically, before igniting his own, double bladed lightsaber.

Meanwhile Luke pleaded with his sister, "Leia this isn't you, come back with me, don't let Maul deceived you!" Leia laughed mirthlessly before responding "You think he is lying to me? The Jedi are lying to you, to everyone! They talk about being peace keepers and doing good, but all they do is turn up their noses at those who do not meet their standards. You can't deny that you don't think that is true, I can sense it through our bond."

"Not all the Jedi are that way! What about Obi-Wan and Ahsoka? They have treated us like family, they let us visit our parents and they helped us to see each other as often as they could." Luke debated, to which Leia responded with "They did it for themselves, so they could see each other and Dad. And what about the Jedi did to dad?! They made him give up the thing the loved most!" "No Leia, mom, you and I are what he loves most." "They still made him choose, it wasn't fair!" Leia spat back at him, before once again making a growl type sound. Her attacks came harder, though not much swifter, and Luke was forced to concentrate on that rather than trying to reach her for the moment.

XXX

Ezra and Caleb faced Maul, determined to protect Obi-Wan and to get out of there alive. "Be careful Ezra, remember what happened the first time we met him." Caleb said. Ezra reached up and touched his scars as he said "I remember." "Ah yes, the Jedi who stopped me from killing the bounty hunter." Maul said, looking smug as he continued "Here to get matching scars for your other cheek boy?"

"We're here to end this Maul." Ezra said, frowning as he stared at the Sith. Maul chuckled and said "Oh foolish boy. You shall join your friend over there on the ground, only you won't be as lucky as him." With that, he sprang at the two Jedi, who started blocking and dodging his lightsaber, leading him away from Obi-Wan before engaging him themselves. No matter if they split to opposite sides of him, neither could land a blow on Maul, who expertly wielded his dual blade to the best of his advantage.

The crackle of lightsabers meeting lightsabers seemed to be not stop, as the five force wielders battled it out. Ezra couldn't believe that Leia had turned, he never thought that someone he was close to would ever give in to the call of the Dark Side, but there was his friend since childhood battling her own brother in front of his eyes. He hadn't really realized that his thoughts had started to wander, when he heard his Master shout, "Ezra, watch out!" followed by a shove.

He felt great pain from his master a few seconds later, and looked up to see him grab his face as Maul force pushed him away, causing Caleb to land next to Obi-Wan. Maul was about to resume his attack on Ezra when he stopped and stood stock still as if listening to something. Then suddenly yelled, "Apprentice, we must go now." Leia frowned at him, before turning back to Luke and force pushing him away as Maul did the same to Ezra.

Both boys managed to stay on their feet, but by the time they had recovered, Maul had left and Leia along with him. Both boys sank to their knees in exhaustion before the groans of both of their Masters had them on their feet again. They rushed over and knelt by them, Luke picking up his Masters lightsaber and clipping it onto his own belt. Ezra gently said "Caleb let me see how bad it is."

Caleb reluctantly lowered his hand and Ezra couldn't help but shudder. Caleb's right eye and part of the bridge of his nose had the worst of the slice. It smelled like burnt flesh and Ezra could tell that Caleb would never see from his right eye again. Thankfully, because he had turned, he saved his left eye from meeting a similar fate, though the pain in it caused Ezra to feel guilty that his wandering thoughts had brought this on his Master.

Just as they were about to help their Masters up, they heard the sound of running feet and they immediately drew their weapons, ready to face whoever was coming. Just before whoever it was rounded the corner, Ezra saw Luke relax out of the corner of his eyes. The reason why followed seconds later as Ahsoka and Anakin came running around it. They stopped at the sight of the boys standing there with their weapons pointed at them.

Ezra and Luke realized at that moment that they were still ignited and they quickly shut them off, clipping them back by their sides, before Luke ran to his father and hugged him, burying his face in his shoulder before a sob escaped from his lips. "I can't feel her anymore, father, she terminated our bond." Luke sobbed, and Ezra couldn't begin to fathom the pain his friend was in. Not only had he not been able to bring his sister back to the light, but she had cut off the connection they had had since birth, the final push away.

Anakin, after a moment of surprise at the unexpected hug and not fully understanding what his son was aying, returned it and whispered, "It's okay Luke, we'll get her back." "No we won't, she joined Maul." Luke said, looking up at him with tears in his eyes. Ahsoka gasped and stuttered, "I thought I just wasn't sensing her anymore because Maul had her cloaked or something, but now I realize she has severed our bond too."

Ezra didn't want to say what he said next, but he needed to get some help, "I'm sorry about Leia and Maul, but we have to help Master Obi-Wan and Caleb." Ahsoka was the first to react, moving over to swiftly take in the injuries. Anakin gave his son one last squeeze, before going to Obi-Wan's side. Luke joined his father and, with Ezra joining Ahsoka by his own master, they all made their way to the hanger.

They hadn't gotten very far, when an explosion somewhere in the ship caused them to almost lose their balance. "What was that?" asked Ezra. "I think Maul set this whole place to blow. Come, we must hurry!" Ahsoka replied. All four started to run as they carried the two fallen Masters, who did their best not to groan, knowing it wasn't their friends fault that they couldn't be gentle with them. The Ghost was waiting just outside the hanger for them, so they crowded into the ship that Anakin had tinkered with ever since he had met Ahsoka and radioed the Hera that they would meet them further out, since the Ghost had the better medical facility.

As they pulled out of the hanger, they barely beat the explosion, fire shooting out and surrounding them. Once they had done a small jump, they hooked up with the Ghost and transferred Obi-Wan and Caleb to it, where they were immediately set up in the med bay that Zeb and Sabine had prepared. They decided to stay locked the rest of the way so that the Jedi could all be with their fallen comrades. Caleb had passed out from the pain, but Obi-Wan was still awake, as he joked to Anakin "Looks like we are a matching pair now."

Anakin smirked as he replied "I see I still have to save your butt." Obi-Wan chuckled before Ahsoka asked "Why did Maul try to blow up the ship? I mean from what you, Ezra and Luke have all told us, Maul practically admitted to you that he was still holding a grudge and that he is trying to take out those closest to you." "At the end of the battle, Ezra said that Maul seemed to be listening to something. He probably felt Anakin coming and knew that meant you were probably with him, as I am sure Leia told him who her Master was. At that moment, he realized that all those closest to me were there, minus a few, and probably thought why not take advantage of this."

Luke nodded and said "I thought it felt like a small amount of troops for such a big ship. I had no problems reaching Leia and thinking back on it, after I got her I don't recall seeing anyone. He probably brought enough to make a good show of it and then sent them away once their job was done." "So what do we do now?" asked Ezra, "How can we find Leia if she has cut off all bonds?" Anakin sighed and said "We'll just have to wait and see where she and Maul pop up next, though I doubt Maul will bring her to a fight until he is sure she won't turn."

"Why did he risk this fight then?" asked Luke. "He probably saw it as a test of her loyalty. He had to see which bond was stronger with her, his or yours." Obi-Wan replied. Luke looked down at that and mumbled "Guess we know which one that was." Ezra had never seen Luke so lost. Yes they hadn't been able to see much of each other since the war started five years ago, but Luke and Leia had always had that bond to fall back on, to know that at least one other person was alive could bring comfort in the hardest times. Now that comfort was gone.

 **Well let me just say a few things here. Yep I know that Kanan is blind in both eyes in Rebels, but hey this is my storyline and I think he would look good with a pirate type eye patch XD And oooh Obi-Wan lost a hand O.o I hope the lightsaber battles were satisfactory. Also, after this Luke will be getting his own chapter/is no longer sharing one with Leia. Leia will sometimes have her own chapter, if the moment requires it, but more often will be placed at points in the other characters' chapters where her side of the story, or a short update about her, is necessary. I want to keep her side kind of quiet to keep events that Maul will plan, etc a secret, so if you don't see nothing about her for a while pretend she is being trained/brainwashed by Maul.**

 **In case any of you are like this was too sudden/how did Maul get her to turn so fast, I tried to show her slipping without giving it away entirely that that was what she was doing (I hope I succeeded in this) with things like her being mad or annoyed, just putting it in terms that were different from either Luke or Ezra's point of view. As for how did Maul get her to turn so fast, he could sense her being on the edge, that's one of the reasons why he took her alive, and did things to both break her and mold her in the path that he wanted her to take, like telling her lies about her family, the Jedi, etc that an already upset/annoyed teenaged Jedi was all too willing to listen to. I may do flash backs or something to show exactly what I mean, but I don't know if I will since I have so much I want to do with this story and we aren't even halfway there yet (at least not in my planned timeline, whether or not in actual chapters, I don't know yet).**


	18. Chapter 17

Some of the Jedi Council gathered later that day to discuss what had happened. Suddenly Master Tiplee, who had brought in the medical reports of Obi-Wan and Caleb said "Masters, I don't mean to interrupt, but you need to think of something for Luke to do. Losing a twin bond is terrible, it leaves a sucking whole in the Force for the one left behind. He is fifteen now and since we are running rather low on Jedi, perhaps there is some task he could be entrusted with to help him get his mind off of it."

"A good point you have made, Master Tiplee. Send him to Takodana to pick up an old friend we will." "Please send Padawan Skywalker to us, Master Tiplee." Plo Koon said, to which the female Jedi nodded before leaving the room. Not to long later, Luke cautiously entered the chamber and asked "You wished to see me Masters?" Yoda was saddened to feel the emotions coming off of Luke, not just of hurt because of the loss of bonds, but the almost fear that he had done something that would be considered wrong.

Gently he replied, "An important task have we for you young one. To Takodana must you go and fetch an old friend." Luke seemed to perk up a little as he asked "Who is going with me and who are we to fetch?" "You'll be on your own for this one, young one." Answered Master Luminara, "As for who you are to fetch, her name is Maz Kanata." The Masters could feel the joy at being entrusted to go alone as Luke replied "I'll get right on it Masters." With that he bowed as he left the room.

"Do you think we made the right move? Sending him out alone so soon, I mean." Asked Shaak Ti. "We have to let him do something, to show him we trust him." Replied Kit Fisto. "The question I have, is do we really trust him?" asked Ki-Adi-Mundi, feeling free to speak his mind since none who were really close to Luke were present. "Trust the Force, we must. Told us not to trust Luke it has not." Yoda replied. Talk then shifted once more, this time to Naare's Knighting ceremony.

XXX

Luke walked along the port, looking for a ship to take since he must bring this Maz Kanata back. Spying the Millennium Falcon, Luke headed over to see if Han was available. Han, having spotted Luke, smiled and said "Hey Luke, Naare said that you had a lead on Leia! So did you find her?" Luke's own smile faltered and he quickly told Han what had happened.

First shock then sadness crossed Han's face before he replied "I'm sorry Luke. So what can I do for you?" "Are you available to take me to Takodana?" Luke asked. Han looked at his data pad then replied, "I can take you there, but you'll need to find another ride home. I just got hired by Jabba to deliver some things for him." "I'm not even going to ask." Luke said, holding up his hands, "I'm sure I can find someone to get me back here." "Great, climb aboard, we're leaving." Han said motioning him aboard.

XXX

After they had entered hyperspace, Luke asked "Have you ever been to Takodana before?" "Oh yeah, several times actually. I don't always shuttle around Jedi you know." Luke chuckled and then continued "So, do you know who Maz Kanata is?" Chewie growled and grunted in his Wookiee way, to which Luke looked to Han and asked "Really?" "Yep, she's called him her boyfriend ever since we first visited there. We have to stop in and see her anyway, cause if she finds out that we were there and didn't say hi to her, we would never hear the end of it, so we'll introduce you." Han answered.

XXX

Upon arriving at Takodana, Han settled the ship outside of a colorfully decorated castle. Han led the way off the ship and into the building where species and humans from all corners of the galaxy seemed to be able to be found. One of the first to draw his attention was an orange alien, a little taller than Yoda, whom had goggles upon her head. Han, seeing the direction that Luke was looking, informed him that it was Maz.

Maz, seeming to sense that Han had entered turned and hollered, "Han Solo! And you brought my boyfriend I see." She walked closer, she stopped in front of the trio and asked "Who is your friend." All the while her eyes hadn't left Luke, which made him a bit uncomfortable, so much so that he almost didn't notice Han reply "This is Luke Skywalker." "Oh." Maz said, with a tone that seemed to hint that she knew more about him then just his name.

"Come, let's sit down." Maz finally said, leading Luke, Han and Chewie to a nearby table. She chatted briefly with Han and Chewie before putting her attention back on Luke. "So, how can I help you?" she asked. "Master Yoda sent me to fetch you ma'am." "Call me Maz, and I think it is more than that that brings you here." Luke didn't know how to respond to that, but he didn't have a chance to as Maz turned to Han and said "So when do we leave?"

"Actually Maz, I've got a job to do and I can't head back to Coruscant just yet." Maz's eyes narrowed as she asked "Who are you working for Han?" Han seemed a little nervous as he replied "Jabba the Hutt." Maz scowled as she replied "You shouldn't work for him Han, how many times do I have to warn you that credits aren't everything? Besides which, you are denying me the privilege of being with my boyfriend." "Couldn't be helped Maz, I had already taken the job before Luke came looking for a ride."

"Well you best be heading off, I know how patient Jabba is and what I mean by that is he isn't. Keep this guy in line, okay Chewie?" Maz said, practically booting Han out. Han and Chewie said their goodbyes to Luke, before heading out the door, leaving him alone at the table with the alien. "So how are we getting to the Temple, hmm?" she asked. Luke shrugged and said "When Han told me he couldn't bring me back I figured I could find someone to hire here." "That you can." Maz chuckled, "Well, let me go grab someone."

She left the table, but was only gone a minute before she returned with a couple in tow. "Padawan Skywalker, this is Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor, they have agreed to take us to Coruscant." Jyn practically laughed as she said "Whatever Maz asks for she gets, are you ready to head out?" Luke nodded and said "If Maz is I am." "I'm always ready to go." Maz replied. "Then let's go." Cassian replied. As they walked out, Maz said "If my own ship, Tua-Lu, wasn't in for repairs we could have just taken it."

Cassian laughed and said "Well I hope you don't mind flying in the Rogue One." He motioned towards a U-Wing as he finished speaking. The four of them boarded it and Cassian and Jyn headed to the cockpit, while Maz and Luke took seats in the back. As the two prepared the ship for takeoff, Maz said "So have you thought about why else you are here?" "What do you mean?" asked Luke, to which Maz gently scoffed and replied "You're the Jedi, you tell me." Luke fell silent as he thought over Maz's words.

Once they had the ship in hyperspace, Jyn and Cassian joined them in the back, leaving their faithful droid friend K-2SO to keep an eye on things up front. "So what's taking our favorite lady to Coruscant?" asked Cassian as he settled on a seat next to Jyn, putting his arm on the headrest behind her. "An old friend sent for me to come visit. "Why didn't he contact you instead of sending, Skywalker was it, after you?" asked Jyn.

"My first name is Luke, which you are welcome to call me since there are several other Skywalkers at the Temple. Or at least there were… I think that is part of the reason I was sent to fetch Maz, to get my mind off of things." Replied Luke for Maz. "What happened?" asked Maz. Luke couldn't seem to get the words past a sudden lump in his throat, so Jyn asked "Was someone you were close to killed?"

"They might as well have been." Replied Luke softly, "I have a sister, a twin. We both have separate Masters so I haven't seen much of her in recent years. My last mission before coming to get Maz was to go and rescue her, she was kidnapped by Maul." At the mention of Maul, Jyn made a grunting noise that said she knew all too well who Maul was, but she did not interrupt him as he continued haltingly, "It was a trap. Maul had convinced her to turn to the dark side. Somehow we all made it out of there alive, but…"

Luke looked out the window, gathering his emotions together before turning back to the others and saying "All twins have a special bond, whether they realize it or not, and force sensitive twins that are brought up by the Jedi are not discouraged from keeping those bonds. Right after we got away I realized my twin had severed our bond. Her presence has been there since the day we were born and to suddenly be without it… I have a feeling Master Tiplee, who lost her twin back in the Clone Wars, pushed for me to be on this mission."

Maz put a small hand on Luke's shoulder and said softly "Now you know why you are here." "We can all understand losing someone, though none of us here can quite understand the twin bond part, at least you can talk to this Master, right?" Cassian suggested. "I hadn't thought of it, but if she is at the Temple when I return I will see if she can spare a moment." Luke replied before asking, "So what about you two? Were you planning on staying on Takodana or visiting Coruscant yourselves?

"No to both. Actually we were planning on heading to my home to visit my parents on Lah'mu or maybe visit Scarif, its one of my favorite places to go to besides Takodana since both have a beauty all their own." Jyn replied, "In fact, the Jedi might know my father, Galen Erso. He was hired to do some research on the kyber crystals back when I was a young girl." "If you're ever in the neighborhood, you should stop by her parents' house, her mother makes the best foods this side of Jakku." Cassian stated.

Maz scoffed and said "That's not that high of a compliment Cassian, anyone can make the best food this side of Jakku." Everyone chuckled, knowing that what she said was true. Luke felt his spirits lifting just by being in such good company. Already he could feel a friendship blooming with the three he was sharing the U-Wing with, one that would stay strong for years to come.

XXX

All too soon it seemed, they were landing on Coruscant and Luke was having to say goodbye to Cassian and Jyn. He then led Maz to the Temple where they were brought before the Council. Upon entering, Luke and Maz were greeted by a smiling Yoda who said, "Good to see you it is, Maz." "It's good to see you too, Master Yoda." "Thanks to you, young Skywalker, free to go you are." Said Yoda, looking at Luke.

After bowing and leaving the chamber, Luke decided his first stop would be to see his Master. Upon entering the medical section of the Temple, Luke spotted Master Nema and headed over to her. She smiled as she asked "May I help you young one?" "Yes Master, I was wondering how my Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi is doing?" "Master Kenobi is doing fine and is allowed to have visitors now, would you like me to show you where he is?" After affirming that he would, Rig Nema led Luke to the room they were keeping his Master in.

Obi-Wan was sitting up in bed, visiting with Ahsoka and Anakin when the doctor and Luke entered. Luke could see the stub of his Master's hand had been replaced with a mechanical one and that Obi-Wan and Anakin were comparing hands. Upon spying Luke with Nema, who left after reminding everyone not over tax Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan said "Luke, come tell us how your first solo mission went." Luke then spent about an hour not just talking about his trip, but also about where Anakin and Ahsoka were off to and how Caleb was doing.

At that point, Master Nema returned and demanded they let Obi-Wan rest. Anakin and Ahsoka had to be leaving for their trip anyways, so they bid Master and student goodbye before heading off to the ship they had used many times in the past. Since the Council hadn't told him where he was going yet, Luke decided to see if Master Tiplee was still around. In fact, he didn't have to look far for her, as she was still helping out Master Nema.

"Master, may I talk to you for a moment?" Luke humbly approached her. Tiplee turned and faced him as she asked, "Of course Luke. How can I help you?" "I was wondering, how did you survive losing your connection to Tiplar?" The Mikkian Jedi sighed and replied, "I had others to help ground me, but I also pushed it to the back of my mind. After all, it was the Clone Wars, there was no time to feel. But as time passed I realized how wrong that was, trying not to process what I had been through."

"That's why I had Yoda do something to get your mind off of it, for that does help, but I also knew that whatever he sent you to do would help at least begin you on the process of healing. Maz and Yoda are two of a kind, meaning they are both wise in ways we will never fully understand. Talking about my twin to others has also helped me and I have a feeling that you have done that already, am I right?" Luke nodded as she continued, "I will not lie to you though Luke, you never quite lose that sense of loss, it just fades until all that remains is a dull ache and a memory or two that will help you through it."

Luke was silent for a moment, before saying "Thank you Master." "Any time Luke, and I do mean that. Any time you just need someone to talk to about twin things or just to sit and listen or even to just feel another presence, I am here." Luke nodded once more, before giving a quick hug to show his gratitude and leaving in search of Ezra.

 **Yep, the U-Wing was called Rogue One as a nod to the movie. This chapter was actually written the day before Carrie Fisher died and when I heard it kind of made me feel bad for what I am doing to Leia in this story. Don't worry I am not changing any of my plans or anything for this story because of this, but I still feel a little bad for making my favorite character played by her evil…**

 **Meh I am just feeling down today because of this and nothing I sit down to do is making me feel very happy. I think I just need to sit down and have a good cry… It's not just the fact that we lost her and two other prominent Star Wars actors this year (Erik Bauersfeld, voice of Admiral Ackbar and Bib Fortuna, and Kenny Baker, R2), but this whole year (I am writing this in 2016 just to clarify) has just been a loss of people, etc. One of my friends lost a horse earlier this year (old age), two dogs this month (both for tumor related things) and an aunt just before Christmas.**

 **I loved all of her critters and though I never met her aunt its hard to process how much her family lost in so short a time. Not to mention my family's dog and my grandparents dogs are both not doing well (one has outlived her breed's life expectancy and the other we just found out has cancer) and we've had several major injuries in my family (a broken leg, a broken back and an almost chopped off hand). I'm sorry guys, you don't want to hear about my problems, it just feels like life threw so many curve balls at me, my family and my friend and her family this year. I really am hoping 2017 is better than this year, cause I don't think I could take another one like this :/**


	19. Chapter 18

Ezra had stayed by his Master's side until Nema had kicked him out of the room, telling him to go get some rest. But Ezra couldn't rest, after all not only was both his Master and Obi-Wan Kenobi injured, but one of his best friends had turned to the dark side and the other had basically lost his sibling and all these thoughts and what ifs swirled around in his brain. Worst of all, he felt like it was his fault that Caleb got injured. He knew better than to let his guard down around Maul, he had the scars to prove it, but he went and did it anyways and Caleb had lost the sight in one of his eyes for sure.

He sighed as he wished he was allowed back into his Master room, but for now.. he suddenly realized someone was calling his name. Looking around he saw Luke headed towards him and he actually had a small smile on his face! Luke settled in next to him and told him all about the mission he had been sent on, his talk with Maz and his talk with Tiplar. Finally Luke asked Ezra "How is your Master doing?"

Ezra sighed and said "He's fine, but he never should have been injured. I let my guard down and I knew better than to do that, but still I did so and look at what it cost Caleb." Luke put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and said "Hey, it could have been worse, he could have lost sight in both eyes." Ezra slammed his fist on the ground and spat back "That's not the point Luke, I could have prevented it just by paying attention."

Luke shook his head and said "You are always so hard on yourself Ezra. If you want to go that far, I should have been able to save my Master's hand and kept my sister from falling to the dark side to begin with, let alone that I should have been able to bring her back. We did our best Ezra, and we survived against Maul, you have now done that twice, don't you see how lucky we are?"

"I guess, but I still feel guilty for letting him get hurt." Ezra replied, putting his chin in his hands. "It's okay to feel guilty Ezra, I admit I do too, but we can't let it pull us down. We need to look on the bright side and keep moving forward." "What is the bright side?" Ezra mumbled. "That your Master still has his other eye, that both of our Masters weren't more seriously injured and that my sister is still alive, which means that there is still hope for her." Luke replied, looking towards the setting sun. Ezra followed his gaze as he let his thoughts take him to where Luke suggested, the bright side of their circumstances.

XXX

Ahsoka looked at Anakin and said "I can't believe you didn't think to have this taken care of when we returned from saving the others. Now we'll need to hire a ship." "Don't get snippy with me Snips, I'm sure we'll find someone willing to take us there." Anakin replied. Ahsoka rolled her eyes, remembering the first time her Master had said that statement to her, before replying "Come on, we better start asking.

They had stopped and asked several pilots, but either they weren't heading in that area or they weren't planning on taking off for some time. Just when Ahsoka was starting to lose hope they walked in to see a man passing something to someone inside a ship. While it looked promising, Ahsoka wouldn't let her hopes get up as she asked, "Excuse me, we need a flight to Lah'mu and we were wondering if…" "Lah'mu you say? It's your lucky day, miss, my friend and I happen to be going to Lah'mu ourselves."

His friend hopped out of the ship and said "Cassian, don't be rude." Turning her full attention to the Jedi she said "My apologies for the lack of introductions. I am Jyn Erso and this is Cassian Andor." Ahsoka smiled and replied "Oh don't worry about it. I'm Ahsoka Tano and this is Anakin Skywalker." "Skywalker? Do you happen to know a Luke Skywalker?" asked Jyn. "He's my son, you know him?" Anakin asked. "Well if this isn't a small galaxy, I don't know what is. We just flew him and Maz in from Takodana." Answered Cassian.

They soon worked out a price and, after helping Jyn, Cassian and K-2SO load up the remaining boxes, they were soon on their way to Lah'mu.

XXX

They landed on an old lava bed and Jyn led them towards her home after discovering on the flight over that her father had been the one that sent for them. The Jedi weren't quite sure why he had asked for them, for the connection had been bad, so much so that they only got his first name and it was only by asking that Jyn had told them who it was, seeming to be pretty certain that it was her father.

As they entered the small, but orderly home, Jyn was struck by the fact that something seemed out of place. Her mother, Lyra Erso, greeted them as her father rose from his bed to greet the Jedi. It was only then that Jyn noticed he had been badly beaten. "What happened to you father!" she exclaimed. "Someone came and attacked me." Galen said, giving her a stiff hug. "Who was it?" asked Anakin. "We didn't see who they were." Replied Lyra, "They came in the middle of the night."

Ahsoka frowned and said "What did they take?" "Everything. Oh I don't mean money or valuables in the traditional sense, but years ago I was hired by the Jedi to do and in-depth study on kyber crystals. They took all of my data on it and that's not a good thing." "Why not?" asked Cassian. "I had been testing it to see how it would do as a weapon, not just lightsabers, but blasters that the Jedi could use. My research showed that they were more powerful than anything we could imagine, though it was incomplete in the sense of I don't know what its barriers are."

"So what you're saying is not only did they take your life's work, but that some of this information…"Anakin started, before Galen cut in and finished "could be dangerous in the wrong hands. Everyone was silent as they tried to comprehend just what the future could hold for them, especially if the Dark Forces were the ones that got their hands on it.

 **Poor Ezra, ended up having to share his chapter again! I was going to have the part with Ahsoka and Anakin be the Epilogue, but since Ezra's was so short since I didn't want to start anything more in this story, I ended up just combining them. Well that concludes this part of the story. We are at about the halfway point, next one might be longer as far as more individual chapters, since Luke, Ezra, Rowan and Leia will each be getting their own chapter. I wasn't planning on having Jyn's parents in this part of the story but then I was like oooh this kind of works better than my original thought/idea. The next story bit will be called Where Is The Hope look for it in my stories as I will be posting the prologue today too! Total End Word Count 33673.**


End file.
